The E Team Evangelion & El Hazard RP
by JinnaiofNERV
Summary: When Jinnai pops into Tokyo-3, events start that will change the Eva cast's lives forever... DISCLAIMER: the E Team does not own Evangelion or El Hazard, although we wish ^^
1. Prologue Where Am I?

  
  


Prologue

by Paul Vlosich II

  
  


Once again, the Eye of God goes haywire and all of El Hazard is basically doomed.... if Makoto Mizuhara, Nanami Jinnai, and the other heroes don't stop it. Katsuhiko Jinnai, on the other hand, has other business......  
  
Jinnai:*huffing, puffing* Dammit, Diva.... you raped me just to get more eggs for the Bugrom???  
  
Queen Diva: Mmmmm, of course..... We must survive..... by ANY means necessary.  
  
There is long silence, as Jinnai's face twitches in fright  
  
Queen Diva: Shall we go another round?  
  
Jinnai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
He runs away. Diva sends some Bugrom after him  
  
Queen Diva: You won't get away..... traitor!  
  
Nearby the fortress exit, Jinnai finds his personally trained, loyal Bugrom; Groucho, Harpo, Chico, Zeppo, Gummo, & Margaret.   
  
Jinnai: Guys! Help me! I don't wanna lose 5 pounds the HARD way! Get me away from that witch!  
  
All disagree. They, after all, Bugrom.....  
  
Jinnai: No..... it can't be.....not you, too. Nooooo...   
  
?: *Bugrom crumbling*  
  
Jinnai: Huh?  
  
Groucho steps forth from behind Zeppo. He begins explaining the greatness of their human leader.   
  
Jinnai: HA! You see now?  
  
......silence.....  
  
They don't. Meanwhile, the first Bugrom group who chased Jinnai has found him.  
  
Jinnai: uh.. eh, aaa.......... GROUCHO, TO MY SIDE!  
  
The self-proclaimed conqueror jumps onto Groucho's back  
  
Jinnai: Let us leave this inferior place...  
  
Groucho and Jinnai run off. The Bugrom eventually stop their pursuit.  
  
Jinnai: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We showed them, didn't we, my boy? 

*Groucho approval as Jinnai plots* 

First, we go to Roshtaria and join them to CRUSH those insects. Then, we turn on THEM by claiming the Eye of God for ourselves. ....It's foolproof!!!  
  
Except....... 

BOOM! 

In it's current rage, the Eye of God creates a portal in front of their path. Groucho cannot stop in time. Jinnai's ear-piercing scream is now heard throughout El Hazard......................................

  
  


---

Jinnai: Shit, where the hell am I? ...Makoto, you bastard, this better not be YOUR handiwork!"  
  
After looking around, he grins widely.  
  
Jinnai: I....I....'m back home?  
  
Laughing hysterically, Jinnai spins around, unaware of the zebra-like sphere in the sky....  
  
Jinna: I'M BACK HOME!!!! Sure, it's not Shinonome, but at least it's.......uh, where ARE we 

in Japan?  
  
---

A huge office. The Tree of Sephiroth is printed on the floor.   
  
???: Hmm. It seems we have a visitor, commander.  
  
???: ...................

  
  



	2. Chapter 1 Separation

Chapter One

by Paul Vlosich II, Alicia Acampora, Nick Vendetti, & Jamie Bonsignore

  
  


Yui, yes, Yui Ikari laid there on the platform in front of Evangelion Unit 01. She simply laid there, soaked, and face first in a puddle of liquid. It had caused the clothes she was wearing to stick to her body. She didn't look any different from the day she was sucked into Unit 01. It was as if she were locked in time there as well. Thankfully, she had a pulse, but it was very weak. She wasn't breathing. Needless to say, she needed medical attention soon....

(Author's Note: Of course her clothes stuck to her, she was wearing a blue plug suit, ne? ^^;; )  


---

Jinnai: Y'know Groucho, we JUST might find another demon goddess. Lord knows we always 

do!  
  
Groucho: Wubble, wubble....... EEEECCCHH!  
  
Jinnai: What???  
  
Groucho points into the sky. Jinnai looks up & sees that zebra sphere. It is the 12th Angel. It's Sea of Dirac was slowly approaching.  
  
Jinnai: Um......RUN!  
  
They didn't scramble for long, for they ran right into the waiting palm of Eva Unit 02....  
  
Asuka: Nothing personal, greaseball! My actions are ordered directly from the Commander.... He sees an interest in you.  
  
Asuka then uses her Eva to take Jinnai & Groucho back to NERV headquarters.

  
  


---

*CoughoddlyenoughYuiwasn'tnoticedwhenShinjiwentouttofightthe12thAngelCough*   
  
But as Unit 01 was swallowed by the Angel, Yui began to twitch violently, and pant. 

  
  


"Shinji.. I can't.. I can't protect you now.."

  
  


She was still unconscious, of course. All that time in Unit 01 must've created some odd connection, and she could sense that Shinji was in danger. Her cries cut through the silence of the cage like a butcher knife, and they echoed off the walls. 

  
  


"Shinji.. I'm sorry.. Please.. Be safe.. " 

  
  


It was as if she were having a bad dream, tossing and turning, sweating and panting. Her voice slowly reduced down to a whisper 

"Be safe... My son.." 

  
  


The cage grew silent again, but Yui continued to pant and twitch violently.   


---

Gendo sits in his office for the time being... awaiting news of both his wife, and the boy and bug who literally just dropped out of nowhere, who were now inside of NERV. This has not been anything he could forsee happening. What is it that brought this boy here? In any case, he will know soon enough. For the time being, he will have him held up to be questioned by Fuyutsuki, or someone else. 

  
  


Gendo, on the other hand, is needed elsewhere. He stands to walk out of his office... ...and heading for sickbay... well, the observation area.... where he will await the one in need of help.

  
  


---

A few sickbay techs come running into the cage with one of those bed-things. They all pause for a moment to stare down at her twitching and panting body. After the moment of disbelief left them, they picked her body up as carefully as possible, set her onto the bed, and then brought her to the sickbay.  
  
Yui wasn't exactly as silent anymore, but she just murmured. Anything she said couldn't really be made out, but at some points, it sounded like she was faintly saying "Shinji". For a moment she stayed still, just panting, while her stomach was slowly raising up and down. There was sweat on her forehead, and she still looked troubled. She seemed to be calming down slightly.  
  
Her faint heartbeat was nowhere near that anymore, for her heart was racing. Though, it was slowing down now, slightly.   
  
The techs rolled her into one of the rooms, and started doing all sorta of checks and attaching all sorta of things to her body.   
  
"Gen.. dou.."  
  
And then there was silence. Everyone in the room paused awkwardly and just stared at her for a moment or so. .... Then they continued onto their business, letting the moment pass. 

  
  


---

Meanwhile, Jinnai is led away by some NERV guards, one apparently named Mike, to a hospital room for questioning.  
  
Jinnai: Hey, assholes! I didn't ask for this, y'know!!.....GROUCHO!!!!  
  
Mike: Quiet!! Your bug boy's run off, but he'll be found soon enough.  
  
Eventually, they reach Jinnai's designated room. He's thrown into there and told to stay until the Commander had time for him.  
  
SLAM!!!

  


For a moment, Jinnai just sat there, with his arms across his chest.

  


Jinnai: .....they don't know me at all... this isn't Shinonome.... or even the Earth I came from.... AARRGH!! WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE SO COMPLICATED????  
  
In a hissy fit, he proceeds to hit the wall. All he does, though, is hurt his hand...  
  
Jinnai: ....Dammit. This is the fault of that loser, Makoto. ....Either that, or someone ELSE is jealous of my destined greatness. *eyes thin* No matter.... I'll find out who is and make them pay DEARLY!!!!  
  
He then pounds onto the wall, like a child.  
  
Jinnai: LET ME OUT, DAMN YOU ALL!! LET ME OUT!!  
  
Suddenly, a sharp cry is heard from the neighboring room whose wall Jinnai was trying to kill...  
  
Jinnai: Wack! Who could that be...?  
  
Curious, Jinnai went to his room's door and found it was unlocked.   
  
Jinnai: ::Hmmph, I guess they halfway expect me to escape from here. Thaaat's OK.... I won't 

be long::  
  
So he exits his unguarded (!) room and looks over the door of the adjacent room.  
  
Jinnai: Yu...i.....I...kari?? As in, the same Ikari who is Commander here??? Ah HAH! The Commander must be here to visit RIGHT before he talks to me. Why not I surprise him a bit??? heh heh  
  
So he saunters in...

  
  


Yui laid there. Her eyes were open now. Obviously, she was awake. As the door opened, she glanced open and widened her eyes a bit at Jinnai. 

  
  


"Who .. are you..?" 

  
  


She spoke softly and quietly, since she was still a bit weak. 

  
  


"What are you.." 

  
  


She tried to sit up, but with a loud wince, she just collapsed back on the bed, cursing herself lightly. 

  
  


"W-what are you doing here..?"  
She just started at Jinnai, her eyes pleading. 

  
  


"Where's.. Shinji..? .. Gendou..?" 

  
  


Jinnai: "HUH??? He's not here??"  
  
Suddenly, a shadow pops up in back of him.  
  
Gendo: "Yes.... I am"  
  
Jinnai turns around, with a look of "oh...crap" on his face.... 

  
  


Yui's whole face brightened up, as she grinned at the shadow behind Jinnai. 

  
  


"Gendou!!" 

  
  


She once again, and quite stupidly in all of her excitement, sat up quickly. There was a sharp scream of pain that escaped her lips right afterwards. She seemed to ignore it to try to stay up, no matter how much she was wincing or felt like crying... 

  
  


".. Gen.. Ahh.. *wince* .. dou.."

  
  


Gendo looks at Yui, concerned as he can tell. Obviously, she is in pain. It takes him all of 5 seconds to stride over to her... a hand on hers... He says nothing at the moment. It's been too long since he has spoken to her of the concern on his face right there.... However tender this moment is, though, it was not meant to last very long.  
  
Gendo turns to Jinnai with a look of contempt, anger, and general dislike. 

  
  


"Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
He waits for his answer, his glasses reflecting the light in the classic way to show nothing in his face but shadow and the white glair of the lenses...  
  
"You will tell me why you are here... and how you arrived in the Geo-Front...." 

  
  


Yui leaned back slowly, laying back down onto bed. The pain became unbearable, so it was either lay back or scream. She stared up at Gendou, her eyes as soft as they always were. She shifted her hand other hand so it was on top of his slowly, enjoying the short tender moment as best she can.  
  
When he turned around, she closed her eyes slowly, letting the aching pain from sitting up slowly drift from her body. Since there was nothing she could do or say, she merely listened. 

  
  


Jinnai is white with fear for the first time in a looong time... Not Ifurita, not Kalia, not even the other Bugrom species has given him the confrontation that this figure has.... yet Jinnai doesn't know to do, except one thing.  
  
Jinnai: Uumm, er... ehhh... Commander Ikari, I presume?  
  
Gendo: Correct.  
  
Jinnai: And this is your wife....awww, Yui, wasn't it?   
  
Gendo: Correct.  
  
Jinnai: Oh.......*voice grows shaky*....aaacch, you, um, realize she's hurt, right?  
  
Gendo: Correct.  
  
Jinnai: ...And that I... was JUST wondering.....uuuhh, how she was doing, huh?  
  
Gendo: Correct.  
  
Jinnai: Soooo... why not ask her what's wrong? *starts rambling, getting confident* I mean, she's been groaning ever since I came near the door and all, and from what I saw outside this place, there's seem to be a crisis at hand in your operations *breaths deep* 

soIthinkI'lljusttakemyleavenow.

  
  


Gendo draped his arm across the entrance to block him.  
  
Gendo: .....Incorrect.  
  
Jinnai hits against it, the arm not giving an inch. He realizes that he can't talk his way out of this.....  
  
Jinnai: Okay, but not here. This story is for YOUR ears only.....

  
  


---

It all started about two years ago... Life was swell in Shinonome High School. I was one of the most respected students there. I won footraces, drew well in art, and was always in a good line place during lunch. Hell, I even won the election for Senior Class Student President! Yes, it was perfect there...... until HE came along.  
  
Yes... Makoto Mizuhara. That ratface somehow forged bribes that I "made" during the election, and his jealousy got him scheduled to speak on it during a Student Council meeting. Naturally, I tried to speak with him, but he didn't want any of it... When we were JUST about to... talk, this blue flash came.  
  
Next thing I knew, I was in a world named El Hazard. Later, I found that I was transported into the Bugrom territory. The Bugrom, gigantic bug creatures, were feared by the peacekeepers on the other side of the Holy River of God, which divided the land.  
  
Eventually, to my surprise, I found that I had gained the ability to speak their gibberish language. Rightfully seeing me as some messenger from God, the Bugrom who found me led me to their leader, Queen Diva.  
I had no interest in Diva's lust for me, but the idea of the domination of ANY world was interesting. So I became the leader of the Bugrom army. We purged and destroyed any enemy village. We even laid camps onto the enemy territory.  
  
But.... HE came again. Makoto, somehow, was transported too, along with my goody, good sister Nanami and our drunkard teacher, Fujisawa-sama. I found him when looking to kidnap the Royal Princess of Roshtaria (Floristica's capital), Fatora. He was with her, and he was dressed IN DRAG. I always knew he was... y'know...  
  
So me and my Bugrom attacked them. The assault, however, was short-lived as this fiery bitch called Shayla-Shayla helped Makoto, Fujisawa, and Fatora escape.  
  
It came to my attention that Roshtaria had the Eye of God, a super-destructive weapon that could wipe out cities in an instant. Knowing that Makoto had joined forces with them, I longed a super weapon of my own.... Enter Ifurita.  
  
Ifurita is the legendary demon goddess, notorious for exterminating the civilizations that came before Bugrom & Roshtaria. I was able to "catch" her by tricking Shayla-Shayla into giving away the location of Ifurita's forbidden island hideaway.  
  
With Ifuirta in my throng, victory was at hand. She destroyed many villages for me and even defeated the Priestesses of Muldoon (Shayla-Shayla being one of them) during a direct attack on 

Roshtaria.  
  
After the attack, the Priestesses were forced by the Roshtarian government to remove the seal on the Eye of God. I was ready to attack.... until someone else did so for me.  
.....You see, to activate the Eye of God, the two Royal Princesses of Roshtaria had to unlock it, using their genetic codes.  
  
The Phantom Tribe, a third party in the war to rule El Hazard, successfully managed to capture Fatora and apparently, using a strange, scientific process, was able to try to unlock the Eye of God without Fatora's sister, Rune Venus. Obviously, I unleashed Ifurita on the Phantom Tribe and she stole Fatora for the Bugrom.   
  
At my personal fortress, complete with personalized statue, I saw that Fatora was exactly IDENTICAL to Makoto!!! No wonder that bastard was a drag queen that day!!  
  
Later, the Muldoon Priestesses, Makoto, & Fujisawa infiltrated my haven. As they battled my followers, Makoto went to get Fatora. There, I was waiting, with Ifurita in tow. She was ready to blow me away until...... well, I don't WHAT the Hell Makoto did, but it turned Ifurita against me!!!!  
  
After they fled with Ifurita, I demanded a direct assault on Roshtaria! As we left, the Eye of God was turned on by Fatora & Rune. They proceeded to BLAST the Bugrom country to kingdom come. That didn't stop us, though! We pressed on, toward the Eye of God.... that is, until Fujisawa interfered.  
  
Fujisawa.... I do NOT know how, but he got this power to become faster and stronger when.... get this.... he gets SOBER!!! It's so absurd, I say! So.. he defeated my army easily.... 

single-handedly....grrrr  
  
Oh, yeah... you'd think I'm done in the story, eh? Think again. The Phantom Tribe took back control of the Eye of God, this time activating it! Makoto and those other "heroes" went to stop them and failed...  
So who saves the day?????  
  
OF COURSE, ME!!!  
  
Thanks to me, the Phantom Tribe leader was defeated and Ifurita calmed the Eye of God with her power. The crisis was over.  
  
In the end, it was just me and Groucho, my right-hand bug..... until Diva & my other Bugrom; Harpo, Chico, Gummo, Zeppo, & Margaret came up behind us. She was alive!.... I knew in my heart that with us....uh, EIGHT, the Bugrom would rise again!!!

Well, a month or two passed. Me, my Marx Brothers, and Diva traveled throughout El Hazard, looking for a swell place to rebuild the empire. Upon one such stop... I found a key-like staff... similar to the one Ifurita had, back when I controlled her.  
  
So anyway... with that staff, I managed to free another demon goddess, named Kalia. She showed an apparent love interest for me, but I didn't pay her no mind. Good thing, too. The bitch betrayed me even quicker than Ifurita! Makoto and his friends stopped her, though, while I dug myself & Groucho out of a pile of rubble she had thrown at us.  
  
After that failed experiment, we finally found the new home of the Bugrom... my old personal fortress. Pretty original, huh? That was around the time that Diva said that our... numbers were lessening.... and that I had to supplement the ranks....  
  
Avoiding a perfectly good seduction, I dragged Groucho to Roshtaria to secretly spy on my eternal rival's plans. That night, some new Priestess was being sworn in, so we got in easily. After looking around for a while, we saw a strange device in Makoto's room. It glowed and some weird, old man appeared in it. He called himself "the master of the universe" and he requested my help, in exchange for control of El Hazard.  
  
Of course, I said "yes." Why not? But.... to carry out his plans, the old guy transported me and a host of others (Priestesses, Makoto, Fujisawa, Nanami, etc.) to another world... Next thing I knew, I was on a frozen tundra with Groucho and.... Shayla-Shayla. That woman couldn't understand my situation and she chased me until we made a horrifying discovery. There was a Bugrom species on this planet! These insects captured us and brought us back to their lair. Shayla-Shayla was thrown into some pit as the bugs gave me food. I thought "hey, maybe they worship me...".  
  
Wrong. They never stopped feeding me, and for fear of my life, I never stopped eating. Before I knew it, I was around 300 pounds!!!!! That was when I found that they wanted to eat me.... I secretly freed Shayla-Shayla and we both escaped towards the industrial-looking city in the distance.  
  
There, I found that the city's "Spring of Life" was actually another incarnation of the Eye of God. To claim it, I joined forces with the revolutionist, Gilda. We took the Spring of Life for our own. However...... the weird, old guy (now named Arjah) appeared & took control of Gilda's body. She was forced to unlock the Spring of Life by Arjah and then total mayhem broke loose.  
  
Confident that Spring of Life/Eye of God was now out of my reach, I did the one I know I could..... kidnap Princess Fatora. I was stopped..... by Shayla-Shayla........ again. Then, Makoto and his buddies sealed that world's Eye of God and Arjah was defeated. We were all sent back home.  
  
In the time since, I lost all that weight and continued to rebuild the Bugrom empire.   
  
  
Jinnai: Understand?  
  
Gendo: ...Yes.

  
  


---

Yui still laid there. Not like there was anything else she could do. She was silent now, though.... except for a gasp/pant or a sharp cry of pain every now and then.

  
  


Gendo never let go of the story as Jinnai told it. However.. a painful cry would get a squeeze from his hand. It's fairly obvious he cares for Yui, but what he thinks of the story is not so obvious just yet. However, this would explain the reports of a "giant bug" running around the Geo-Front.... (Coincidently, Maya has already run from Groucho in terror that he might be the next angel.)  
  
However, this story does not fully add up. There are a lot of people in this story that don't have a possible explanation. He sits a while just thinking on it before he looks at Jinnai like he can see right through his soul. 

  
  


"You will be staying a while till we can sort this out."  
  
Gendo gets up and grabs the phone nearby, calling on someone and talking about room assignment. When he hangs up the phone, he looks at Jinnai with a smile that on him, chills most to the bone. 

  
  


"You will report to room 203. There you will be assigned a quarters to stay at." 

  
  


---

WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP  
  
Maya: Attention! We've picked up a strange occurance from within the Angel! .......It's Shinji! He's still alive! He--umphh!  
  
Her vomiting isn't questioned. A mere glance at the following onslaught would turn any one's stomach. Eva Unit 01 viciously broke out of the Angel's body, sending blood and gore throughout the surrounding blocks. It slowly stood up, looking more inhuman than it's ever been before. NERV and it's operatives stood still as they watched the disgusting scene continue. Eventually, Unit 01 collapsed from normal power exhaustion.   
  
Fuyutsuki: Well... you finally gone and did it, huh, Yui?  
  
---  
  
"AAAAHHH!" 

  
  


Yui shot up from her horizontal position, halfway screaming her lungs out. She had no idea what just happened.... but she scared of it.

The scream expressed a lot of things. Fear, Shock, Pain. It was loud enough to echo through the room she was in, as well as the hall that Gendou and Jinnai were standing/walking/ doing whatever in!   


After the quite looooong scream, she collapsed back onto the bed, panting as much as she could. Her eyes were clutching onto the sheets of the bed and her eyes were as wide as ever. Her face, hell, her whole body was pale. Despite the surge of pain running through her body, she rolled onto her side and curled up into the fetal position.  
  
".. Shinji.."

  
  


---

In room 203, Jinnai sat at the sole desk in the area. Word of the Angel's death had spread.... soon after, the guard named Mike and some others brought Jinnai a tape to watch.  
  
It was the tape that Gendo showed SEELE... a tape of every battle with every Angel up until even the battle that Jinnai almost got involved just now... from Eva Unit 01's mind-numbing reactivation against Sachiel to the desperation attack against Ramiel to Iruel's near-conquest of the MAGI... to the rain of blood that Liliel's sudden death created....  
  
When the tape had finished, Jinnai sat there with a somewhat-white face.... he knew he was too proud to show actual fear.... but THIS was too much for him to bear. He called for a guard and asked to be quartered for some rest....  
  
After some phone calls, Mike gave Jinnai an address and sent him above ground... he was told that he would return to NERV HQ upon the Commander's order...  
  
---  
Upon arriving in the actual Tokyo-3 city space, Jinnai decided to hoof it to his new living space.  
  
Jinnai: Christ! ...this Angel business is more dangerous than I thought. These NERV yahoos have big balls to fight against GOD! .........hmm, I wonder where Groucho went?  
  
He trots downs a hill.... the road to his far right has the words "Warning! Opening for Evangelion Route #--" on it. The rest was covered in blood... Seeing this, Jinnai made a face but didn't mind it.   
  
Jinnai: aahh, it's only 5 of the HUNDRED OR SO gallons spilled today!!! *breathing hard* I'll get used to it, though. I need to, in this place....   
  
He continues on, until he reaches the building on the address.  
  
Jinnai: Well... this is the place. What room number?? *looks at paper* 140... *looks again, to a note at bottom of paper* "Check in at 139..." ...Huh? *yawns* I'll do that tomorrow. A former bug emperor needs his rest.......  
  
As he goes past 139 to unlock his door, he notices that his new neighbors have a nameplate on 

their's....  
  
M. KATSURAGI

  
  


---

Asuka lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. 

  
  


::I wonder how long it's going to take Shinji to do it this time, he seems to not need my help anyway...::   
  
She lay there listening to all the commotion around her, before she finally got fed up and shoved her head under her pillow. 

  
  


---

Gendo let the boy go to duties, knowing this Mr. Jinnai is not about to do something stupid. He is a smart enough boy to know better. And even if he wasn't, his fear would keep him in check. Gendo goes back to Yui for the time being, knowing she needs the support.... and trusting Fuyutsuki to get to work at gathering the "giant bug," who is currently running around the base.  


Indeed, Fuyutsuki has organized troops to do this, as well as calm the personnel that this is NOT the next angel already here. What it is, of course, they can't say until they catch it, which pretty much leads to the entire NERV Geo-Front being after poor Groucho, except of course the teams now bringing Unit 01 back into the cages.  


It isn't long, however, before he is also in the sick bay.... at the very least, he will be a welcome face to his favorite student. He approaches and nods his hello, leaving it at that till Yui is ready to accept another being there... he turns to Gendo  
  
Fuyutsuki: And so more mysteries are dropped into our hands.  
  
Gendo: Indeed.  
  
Fuyutsuki: What do you think the Committee will have to say about this?  
  
Gendo: Until I know what to think about it, I don't intend to say a word. If they ask, the energy signature before the boy and... bug arrived, was a spike caused by the angel. Nothing 

more.  


Fuyutsuki nods, an amused smile on his face... truly interested how all this will turn out in the end. But for the moment, his attention is more on Yui... as Gendo's probably is, though he seems to stare off into space for now.... his mind wandering over possibilities between what has happened and Jinnai's story.... how much can he take at face value? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2 Early Arrival

Chapter Two

by Alicia Acampora, Paul Vlosich II, Liss Gilbert, Matthew Benson, Nick Vendetti, Paul Baptist, & Andrew Acampora

  
  


Yui, still in her sickbay room, was soon to be getting out! She was recovering nicely, and within a few days, she would be able to get out of that quite boring room. Though, it wasn't as boring at times, due to not-so-frequent visits from her favorite teacher and loving husband, She started to wonder where Shinji was, and if he even knew she was there.  


There was another thing that made her stay a bit less eventful was that, in the middle of a chase, Groucho vs. NERV personnel, seem to have ended up in it's course in her room. The bug had ran down the hall, ran into her room, ran around the room once, away from the personnel, and then out. As shocked and afraid of the bug as Yui was, she had to admit it was rather amusing.

  
  


---

During those few days in which Jinnai anxiously awaited Gendo's orders, he met Misato Katsuragi. She was, of course, having a beer during their conversation. That reminded him about 'home' in El Hazard. His old sensei, Masamichi Fujisawa, was quite the drinker himself.

  
  


Misato told him that he is to be enrolled into the Tokyo-3 Junior High School on the next day. There, he will do his best to fit in, until the commander would call for him.

  
  


---  
One day, in his class, Class A-2...

  


Jinnai: So...... Rei is it? What do you think of my sheer image of power & dominance??

  
  


He then presents himself like a natural born leader, complete with his fists on hips and chin in the air. He must've thought that this strange, silent girl admired that kind of attitude.  
  
Rei: ..................

  
  


Apparently not. Jinnai breaks of his pose and gets in Rei's face.  
  
Jinnai: Huh? Hey, I asked you a question! You should at least have the common courtesy to 

answer!  
  
Rei: ......Why?  


Before Jinnai could reply, a red-haired girl slaps him over the head.  
  
Asuka: Anata baka! That doll will never give you the time of day... unless of course, you're Commander Ikari.  
  
Rei: ...Yes.  
With eyes almost flaring red, Jinnai spun around to confront the Second Child.  
  
Jinnai: Y'know, you're not the first redhead to annoy me... you're not even close to what the other one was..... Just thought I'd let you know... You are NOT gonna push ME around, like you do that other kid...  


He points over to Shinji Ikari, the son of NERV's commander. Completely ignoring any 

of Asuka's comebacks, Jinnai strides over to the desk.  
  
Jinnai: Shinji, eh? .....You're a real neat, uptight-looking person, aren't you? ...I knew someone like that once..... Well...  


Jinnai pats Shinji's back like he's a friend, but then Jinnai adds on a nasty hiss to his voice.  


Jinnai: If you ever need help with it, don't come to me! ...Don't mess with me, mister. I've led cities into ruin and other people to insanityDON'T..... think that your heroic acts impress 

me...  


He then stands up proudly, still yakking away.

  


Jinnai: Hell, you NERV guys don't phase me at all, ya hear me?? Not... at... alllhahah, HAHAHAHAAHAAA-- BONK!  


A ball of paper bounced off his head. Furious at this interruption, Jinnai turns to see Hikari, the class representative and her boyfriend, Toji Suzuhara, with another paper ball in hand.   
  
Jinnai: ....Ex...cuse...me??  
  
Hikari: Please sit down, Mr. Jinnai. We understand that you are still new, but please... be quiet....  
  
Toji: ...Asshole..

  
  


---

::NERV HeadQuarters, Ikari Gendou's office::  


"Commander, I cannot believe that the bug creature which arrived with the Katsuhiko boy is the 13th angel."   


"Oh? And why is that, Major Katsuragi?" Commander Ikari responded, his hands clasped and supporting his chin with his elbows on the desktop.  


"The creature always runs away from those trying to capture it, and it seems to move with no purpose. An angel would ignore anything in its path, and more importantly, it would have a 

destination."  
  
"Good observations, Major. However, it is still in the city without supervision."  


"Yes I know, I was thinking that since the creature appeared with the boy. Perhaps they know each other... I am requesting permission to locate and approach the creature with Katsuhiko to see if he would be able to calm it down."  


"Very well, do so."  


"Thank you, sir." 

  
  


Misato turned around and left the office, the door sliding quietly closed behind her. She started walking off in the direction of her office. She mentally prepared to deal with talking to the people who had tried capturing the bug-thing, while trying to talk them into doing it again. She rounded a corner, and walked right into.. Kaji.  


"I'm sor-" she started, then stopped as she noticed who it was. "You should watch where you're going!"  


"Why should I do that when I can watch you?" he responded with a smirk as he got up from where he had fallen when they had run into each other.  


"Why you-" she said between ground teeth. Then she realized that he was probably getting an eyeful, as she was still sprawled on the floor from when she had fallen. She quickly stood up, gabbed her papers from him, and walked off in the direction she was heading towards before the little exchange.  


::This is just going to be one of those days:: she thought as she walked away, hearing Kaji's chuckles behind her. 

  
  


---

  
  


It seems as though Yui Ikari was fully recovered and out of that darn sickbay room of her's. As expected, she's living with Gendo. Wherever he lives. If he lives anywhere, that is. XD  


Lately, she'd just been walking randomly around the NERV HQ, with lack of anything to do. She stopped after a while though. The fake smiles and stares once she turned her back were beginning to get a bit depressing. It seems people just weren't used to her being back. They were happy about it, of course.. But no one could explain how it possibly happened. Not only that, but she seemed to have arrived the same time Jinnai and his bug did.. Could there be some sort of connection? ..Hell if she knew. Hell if anyone knew. It couldn't be explained, and she wasn't even going to bother trying.

  
  


---

The next day...  


School Overhead: "Attention all students who've enrolled within the past week! Please report to the conference room!"  


Jinnai's head sprang up from his desk. Normally, he'd go along with the class, but he's had these lessons already and was sleeping at the time. He WAS top in his class in Shinonome...... behind Makoto, that is.. Wondering what was going on, Jinnai whipped his head from side to side.  
  
Jinnai: Huh, huh, huh? What was that....?  
  
Kensuke Aida: You're called to the conference room....  
  
Jinnai: Oh?  


A pang of fear shot through Jinnai's back. In the hallway, the former-ruler's palms started to sweat.......  
  
Jinnai: ::Uh, Christ! This better be good... I was finally about to sign up for the student presidency election after class. If this goes after the bell.....::

  
  


He then suddenly realized what this situation just might be about.

  
  


Jinnai: ::ACK! It must be that Gendo Ikari guy!! Maybe it's cause I told off his wuss son the other day & now he's pissed at me!::   
  
Jinnai Why'd I DO that? Gendo must've found out from the teacher or even Shinji himself.... ooohhh, I'm screwed...  


Finally, he reaches the room. Only three others were in there, all underclassmen. Seeing the age difference, Jinnai boastfully decided not to even talk to them.... After a minute or two, a man walked into the room, wearing a NERV uniform.  
  
?: Hello, guys! I'm Hyuga Makoto...  
  
Jinnai: Ma..ko..to?????

  
  


The name similarity alone was enough to set off the envious Jinnai. However, he soon

saw how stupid he'd look if he verbally blasted this other Makoto.  
  
Hyuga: ....and I've been sent here by Major Katsuragi to announce to you how you each fit into our operations.  


He nods to the three other students and they silently leave. Confused & feeling threatened, Jinnai stands up in a rage.  
  
Jinnai: Hey, Mr. MAKOTO! What's the idea here?!?  
  
Hyuga: Oh, nothing... you've just become VERY important to our plans. You see, the Marduk Report states that the Fourth Child is to be chosen today, but you--  
  
Jinnai: WHAT??????

  
  


He lunges toward the NERV operative and grabs him by the collar.

Jinnai: You mean to tell me that... that I'M.... a pilot of...of those... THINGS???

  
  


Seeing as punishment from Gendo, Jinnai goes to his knees, completely desperate.

  
  


Jinnai: OK, OK, OK!! I'm sorry!! Tell your commander that I never wanted that and I don't know HOW I even became a contender.........AAAAAAA! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEEE????   


As Jinnai pounds the ground, a somewhat frightened Hyuga continues with his words...  
  
Hyuga: Ummmm, Mr. Jinnai....  
  
Jinnai: nonononononononononoooooooo....  
  
Hyuga: MR. JINNAI!!!!

  
  


Jinnai looks up toward Hyuga, angry as hell.  
  
Jinnai: Huh? What is it, you stupid messenger? You gonna give me a badge with a '4' on it or something? Gonna tell me where MY Eva Unit is, huh? HUH????  
  
Hyuga: .......You're not the Fourth Child.  
  
Jinnai: oh. 

  
  


Jinnai pops up and goes into his usual pose.

  
  


Jinnai: I knew that! See? I played you for a fool! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
Hyuga: Riii~ght. I now see why Commander Ikari has interest in you. With you under his wing, SEELE's confidence in all of us should go up a little... maybe. Your use to us right now is to meet up with Misato back at your apartment. Your bug friend needs to found A.S.A.P.   
....Anyway, that about wraps it up for you, Jinnai. You can leave now. The Fourth Child should be arriving-

  
  


CREEEK...

The room's door slowly opened as a tall & lanky young man stepped inside... his fiery red eyes burned into Jinnai's... they didn't look human..  
  
Hyuga: right... about now?  
  
?: Hello there. My name is Nagisa Kaworu. 

  
  


The boy's face then gleamed as he smiled at Jinnai.

  
  


Kaworu: And your's?

Makoto frowned as this newcomer wasn't the Fourth Child. 

  
  


"Well, we have a bit longer to wait then." He sighed.  


Suddenly, a radio on the desk crackled to life and started playing Ode to Joy. Kaworu quickly slammed his hand down on it, shutting it off. He looked back to Jinnai, extending his hand again. 

  
  


"So you are?"

  
  


Jinnai stood frozen at the somewhat humorous scene he just saw...  


Jinnai: ::"Ode to Joy" just playing from a radio, out of nowhere?? Ridiculous...::  
  
Jinnai: .....Katsuhiko Jinnai.   


They shake hands.

  


Kaworu: A pleasure... You needed me, mister?  


Confused, Hyuga was flying through his list of school children....  
  
Hyuga: Ummmm, uuhh, Kaworu Nagisa??? .....You aren't new here. Hell, you're not even listed....  


Quickly & surely, Kaworu's eyes flared up, to a blood red. It appeared that this new young man was hypnotizing Hyuga. Jinnai's blood turned cold as he scampered out the door to enroll in the election....  
  
Tabris: Yes I am.... and you KNOW that, don't you?   
  
Hyuga: ........Yes. ...You're on the list alright.  
  
Tabris: And I'm also a favorite on the Marduk Report, eh? Kaworu the Fifth Child.... it sounds pretty satisfying....  
  
Hyuga: Yes. I'll do that.....  


Kaworu/Tabris then disappeared as Hyuga regained his senses.... He would never remember his horrifying encounter with the last Angel, but his sub-consciousness knew that he will follow it's orders....

  
  


---

  
  


The days had moved slowly for the Commander of NERV. More than likely, Misato's view of the bug was indeed, correct. The giant bug had yet to show an AT field, and has not come up as anything worse than code Orange (unknown). Beyond that, Gendo simply knew.

No matter, the bug would be caught soon, and with that, the answers would come forth. The thought of that brings a smirk to the face of the commander. However, another thought troubles him. If the appearance of the boy and the bug are indeed connected, how many others may also have appeared in this point?  


Gendo doesn't take too long to look into this. He calls up Kaji, the one man he knows can get to the bottom of anything. Tonight, he has a very special assignment for him, concerning the origins of Katsuhiko Jinnai. And also if such events as anything that had happened when he arrived just now, had ever happened before.... 

  
  


"Oi, Gendou-kun! What can I do for ya?"

  
  


---

::Announcement:: Suzuhara, Toji Suzuhara, Please Report to the Main Office.  
  
Kensuke: What did you do?  
  
Toji: ::Confused:: Nothing I remember.   
  
.oO( What does the principal want with me?, I hope   
he didn't find out that I was the one who put that little present in that Jinnai guy's locker)   
  
::Sniker:: What a sucker yhat guy is...   
  
Hikari: What, Toji?  
  
Toji: uh.... Nothing.

  
  


---  
~*Later in the Main office*~  
  
Ritsuko: Hello, Toji.  
  
Toji: .oO( Isn't she that woman I saw with Misato the other day? I wonder if they work together? I wonder what Misato's doing now? maybe she's taking a bath? ::Subconscious Gurgling noise:: :)   
  
Ritsuko: uh.... Toji?  
  
Toji: ::drooling:: ahhggggggg  
  
Principal: SUZUHARA!  
  
Toji: What? Who? What now?  
  
Principal: Show our guest a little respect; she's come all the way here to see you!  
  
Toji: Really? what for?  
  
Ritsuko: I came here to see if you's be interested in working for NERV.  
  
Toji: Doing what, Mopping up after Shinji? No thanks.  
  
Ritsuko: No something a little more important. Can you excuse us for a minute?  
  
Principal: Certainly. Don't do anything to embarrass yourself or this schools good name, Suzuhara.  
  
Touji: Yeah, Yeah. Give your secretary my regards. Ask her how the kids are doing while you're at it.  
  
Principal: ::Slaps his Forehead:: ::Murmuring:: Kids today, blah blah blah.   
  
Ritsuko: Do you remember that time when you were in Unit 01 with Shinji and your friend?  


Toji: :panicked:: I didn't break any thing, did I!?  
  
Ritsuko: No, no, nothing like that. ...... It's just that, when we got around to checking the data for that day, we found something very interesting.  
  
Toji: I'm listening.  
  
Ritsuko: It seems that you have a high syncro reading, You could be an Eva Pilot. And now that there's a new Unit coming here from the U.S., we think you'd be perfect for the position.  
  
Toji:...........

  
  


---  
~* At the lockers *~  
  
Jinnai: ::uses combination, and opens locker::  
  
::Manure fills the locker and spills every where::  
  
Jinnai: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kensuke: O' DOIL RULES!

  
  


---

  
  


Gendo looks at the man before him. If he didn't know better, this man would have been out of NERV long ago. This overly casual man is Kaji and is one of the best Gendo has ever known for co-vert operations... and general information gathering.... which is his EXACT purpose Gendo has in mind for him?  


Gendo speaks, his hands still folded over the desk and his mouth as he speaks: "I'm sure you have heard of the boy, a Mr. Katsuhiko Jinnai, and a weird bug who both appeared within NERV. There was an energy spike accompanied by it. The origin of the spike is unknown. 

  
  


Your assignment is to gather what you can on this spike and any similar ones that have happened in the fairly recent past. Let's see just how much we can get on Mr. Jinnai's story."

  
  


"Very well then..."  
  
*Leaves Gendou's office*  
  
"Now, where's Misa-chan...?"

  
  


---

  
  


After cleaning up from his classmate's practical joke, Katsuhiko walked over to his neighbor's door and pushed the button on the doorbell. He had hoped to find the Major opening the door, but instead he got Ikari's son.  


"What are you doing here?" Jinnai asked the boy.   


"I live here."  


"Ri~ight." Jinnai replied, wondering why he didn't live with his father. "well I'm here to see Misato... her orders."  


"Alright, come on in then. She's in the shower, so you can wait for her in the living room." Shinji told him as the boy removed his shoes before entering.  


"Oh?" Jinnai asked, his intrest piqued. He then started looking around for said shower 

room.  


"Kaji would kill you if you peeked anyway, so it's not worth it..." Shinji said, noticing what Jinnai was doing.  


"Rats... things never go my way..." Jinnai said, sitting on one of the floor pillows. "I would say it's Makoto's fault.. but for once, even I couldn't blame him for this..."  


"Eh?" Shinji asked, removing his sdat ear headset from his ears so that he could hear what Jinnai was saying.  


"Nothing."  


Just then, conveniently timed, Misato walked out of the bathroom wearing her white pants and a white sleeveless top with black trim, which she soon covered with her red jacket.  


"Hello, Katsuhiko. I assume that you've met Shinji," she paused as she waited for Jinnai's nod. "Alright. I've called you here because the bug thing that appeared with you is causing the commander concern. We're going to find it and hopefully restrain it. Will you be able to tell us 

how?"  


"Groucho? Causing concern? HA! that guy can't do anything on his own.. needs me to tell him what to do all the time."  


"Good, that makes things simpler. I was thinking that we would need Unit 01 as back up in case it decided to do anything, but it seems that we won't need to." she said, walking over to the door to put her boots on. "Oh, and Shinji, your mother said that she'd be there when we go to restrain the bug."  


"Mother?"  


"You weren't told yet??" Misato looked at him incredulously. "Oh well, you'll find out soon enough. Lets' go."

  
  


---

  
  


While Jinnai, Misato and Shinji headed to the NERV HQ, Yui waited nervously where she said she'd meet Misato.. Gulping softly, she felt her whole body shake. Since no one was there, she talked out loud to herself..  


"You're acting so stupid, Yui.. Why should you be so nervous to meet your own son? .. But what will he think? What if he's not happy that I'm back?"   


Biting her lip softly, she sighed. She then heard the door open behind her. She turned around quickly to see Jinnai, Misato and Shinji standing there. Though, she ignored the other two and locked eyes with Shinji.   


".. Shinji.."   


Yui and Shinji locked eyes and merely stared at each other. They both looked shocked and overcome with emotion.   


Misato, noticing the tender moment, broke the silence by nudging Jinnai in the side softly. 

  
  


"..Let's go look for that bug friend of yours"   


Jinnai jumped a bit "Huh!? Er, Alright" Seemed he was lost in the silence too. Misato turned around and Jinnai did to, and then left the room.   


Yui took a step towards Shinji slowly, feeling her body shake even more now. 

  
  


"It's.. G-Good to see you again.."  


".. M-Mom.." Shinji gulped softly, taking a step closer as well. He paused, then ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Yui returned the embrace, holding onto him like she'd never let go again.   


"I-It's.. good to be back.."   


Shinji, unable to say anything anymore, merely buried his head into her shoulder and tried not to cry. Yui, understanding how he felt, just held on tighter.. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3 Opposites Attract

Chapter Three

by Paul Vlosich II, Nick Vendetti, Daniel Howard, Jamie Bonsignore, & Paul Baptist

  
  


--flashback  


Groucho has been enlisted in the Bugrom for almost a full decade. Being a bug and part of a disappearing race, that feat made him one of the top Bugrom in history. He led armies in battles and usually won some of them. Diva had even once before considered him for.... egg addition. But that all changed when the mad human arrived...  


Katsuhiko Jinnai, the advent from God, who would help the Bugrom destroy their enemies. Somehow, this human could speak the native language and was strategically able to lead the Bugrom into constant victory. Groucho always had the thought of jealously within him towards Jinnai. Hell, he never volunteered for any further mission after the boy's arrival.. that is, until he was hand-chosen by him.  


The mission: Murder Princess Fatora. It sounded easy enough. But as Groucho led the other Bugrom towards the edge of the cliff, Jinnai stopped them, insulting their intelligence. As the seven Bugrom worked on their ruler's alternative plan, Jinnai gave them the Marx Brothers' names. Now christianed Groucho, the purple bug had found himself following the human everywhere from now on....  


Jinnai rode on his back, ordered him around, and even beat him up a little. Eventually, jealously fell victim to friendship....   
  
---NERV HQ  


Now, he & Jinnai were trapped in this strange land, where all speak his ruler's native language, Japanese. ....During the construction for Jinnai's personal fortress, Groucho had learned some kanji... he felt lucky to have learned the symbol for 'angel', for he's seen it flashing in signs wherever he went...  
  
Groucho: (Apparently, these people do not like Angels. ....Strange.)  


More JASDF soldiers come stampeding towards him and again, Groucho just jumps over them and continues sprinting down endless hallways.... Suddenly, out of nowhere, he bumps into a man and falls on his back.... upon getting up, Groucho notices that he's in a huge office....  
  
Gendo: ......Major Katsuragi?  
  
Misato, on intercom: Yes?  
  
Gendo: Bring Mr. Jinnai here. His... friend just introduced himself....  
  
---two floors down  
  
Misato: You hear that, bug boy? Groucho's in Commander Ikari's office!  
  
Jinnai: WHAT???

  
  
  
  


Gendo put down the phone slowly after finishing his call... and hit a small button under his desk, locking the door behind Groucho. There would be no escape, and he wasn't about to let the bug even have the luxury of thinking there might be. Gendo speaks from behind the now once more folded hands. 

  
  


"You best wait here now. Everyone will be along shortly." 

  
  


He doesn't know if the bug will understand or not, but he says it all the same, intent on doing a few extra stunts to keep the bug in submission if need be.

  
  


"Now we will see just what is going on here...." 

  
  


Misato & Jinnai ran through the hollowed halls of NERV, plunging themselves into it's very depths to get to it's commander's spiffy office. Once there, they noticed the entrance's lock-up.  
  
Jinnai: Oi! Gendo, we're here! Let us in! grrrrr, you can so misunderstandinnnngggg....  


SWISH! The door opened electronically to reveal Groucho standing in the middle of the vast chamber. Gendo still sat at his desk, in his trademarked position...  
  
Gendo: Indeed, Mr. Jinnai... but I am not the only one.  
  
Jinnai: Huh? Now wait just a--  
  
Gendo: Just remove this waste of matter from my sight..  
  
Jinnai: (scared) Oh. Okaaayyy.... Groucho!  
  
Groucho: Huh??  
  
Jinnai: It's me.... your master, Lord God Jinnai. errrrr WHY DID RUN OFF LIKE THAT? I WAS ALMOST WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!  
  
Groucho: warglewaglkavna;lkdndgdef  
  
Jinnai: What? ...You say you had a reason?? Something about a familiar scent....?  
  
Groucho: Uai ('yes' in Bugromese... made that up ^^)  
  
Misato: ::Oh, please. These two aren't worth our trouble:: Hey, Jinnai! Are we finished here?  


But before Jinnai could answer...

  


Gendo: Yes... you are. ...Leave.  
  
Jinnai: Alright, alright already. I'll admit, I'm scared of you but this silent, straight to the point attitude will get you places even you can't get out of...  
  


Gendo: Funny.... that's a similar threat to the one you made to my son earlier today. *slight smile behind fingers*  
  
Jinnai: ::Dammit, he knows that already?:: ...ahh, well then, we'd better leave then. *nervous laugh*  


He & Groucho exit the room, leaving Misato with her superior.  
  
Misato: I'm sorry we had to trouble you like this, commander. It shall never happen again. 

She leaves, leaving the commander alone...  
  
Gendo: ::familiar scent?? I wonder...::

  
  


---

Nighttime had finally rounded the corner and the sun had made it's pass over the Mount Futago horizon line. Today had been something else for the Third Child, and it was more than he could bare. He slowly made his way into the apartment, wiping the dry tears from his eyes. He set his backpack lazily on the entrance way as he slipped off his shoes, making his way from the door into the kitchen. There, he saw Asuka sitting at the table with a can of coffee and a "Poo" magazine. Being as quiet as possible as to avoid a confrontation with her, he walked slowly into the kitchen and to the bedroom hallway.  


"Why are you home so late, dumkoff?"  


"Uhh.. H-Hey Asuka.."  


Lifting her head up from the underwear section, she stood and pushed the seat back away from the table in a fury.  


"Don't greet me all casual like! I asked you a question!"  


"I was.. was just at NERV HQ.."  


"I don't remember you having to be on post tonight. Don't tell me you were out with that Maya twit again.."  


"... Why does it matter what I was doing?"  


"Because! Being superior in every way to you, I have to make sure that you're not being a bumbling idiot every second.. although I don't think that you couldn't be.."  


"Look.. I was just at HQ.. so just back off alright?"  


"Excuse me?!"  


"I said back off!"  


"What right do you have to talk to me that way?"  


"I have a whole lot of right!"  


"Tell me what you were doing!!"  


"Why?!"  


"Because I want to know!!"  


"WHY?!"  


"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"  


"I was with my mother at HQ okay?!" He quickly slapped a hand over his lips, turning around quickly and looking down at his feet in embarrassment.  


Asuka gave him a very shocking stare as she hadn't been back to HQ in some time. If something like this had happened and she hadn't heard about it, then it had to be a lie.. After all.. He had told her long ago that his mother had passed, much like her's.  


"Oh, bullshit.. Your mother? You can come up with something better than that! You might as well tell me that Kaji is dead!"  


"...."  


"Oh what now? Are you crying?"  


"...shut up.."  


"What?"  


".. I said shut up.."  


Asuka lifted a brow as she slowly walked from behind the table to a few feet away from him, balling up a fist and lifting it up in his direction.  


"How.. How dare you t-"  


He cut her off with a snappy tone.  


"I SAID SHUT UP! Every time I come home it's the same damn thing! All you ever do is pester me and make fun of me and stalk me and you just have to know what I do because you're stuck her because you can't even get over the starting line!"

"....."  


He took a deep breath as he began to walk off into the hallway. Her hand came down onto his shoulder and turned him around quickly, pushing him against the wall with a loud thud. Before he could open his eyes in time to see what was coming, a hand came to slap him across the face.  


"YOU..... YOU... BAKA YAROO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  


She slapped him twice more before turning around and running to her room, sliding the door shut, loud enough so that Pen-Pen woke from his fridge, peering over at Shinji.  


His face gave the expression of bewilderment, wondering what just happened. It was almost something out of a soap opera.. so.. he just stood there.. fell to the floor on his knees.. and rubbed the giant welt on his face.

  
  


---

Jinnai, Groucho, & Misato had finally made their way home. Misato drove them there, but Groucho had to hang onto the top of the car. Seeing Groucho as somewhat jangled, Jinnai helped his friend up to Room 140. Once there, Jinnai & Misato made their goodnights.

  
  


Jinnai: Um.... thank you...

  
  


Never seeing this attitude coming from Jinnai, Misato stopped her entry into her apartment. She then turned to her two neighbors.

  
  


Misato: What for? I had the feeling you'd NEVER thank anyone outside of yourself...

  
  


Jinnai: Really?? *smirks* .....Of course I do!! What DID you do in recovering Groucho, huh? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! ......and to think that I'd ever thank YOU...

  
  


Misato's face dropped in a disappointed manor. She had thought that maybe Jinnai's asshole persona had finally started to dissipate....

  
  


Misato: Yeah...okay.... whatever. Well then......goodnight, Mr. Jinnai.

  
  


Jinnai: And a happy, hearty goodnight to you too, woman. Heh, heh, heh......

  
  


With that, they both went into their rooms. Misato didn't think of greeting her two roommates. She just crept into her room and fell asleep. Tired from his sprinting through NERV HQ, Jinnai did the same......

  
  


---

  
  


Asuka took off into her room and slammed the sliding door behind her.

::Damn that Shinji....::  


She stalked across the room to the corner and sat there, bringing her knees up against her chest, and then she cried into them.  


Visions of her childhood passed across her mind. Her mother's body swinging in front of her, along with a little redheaded doll.  


::Damn you, Mama....::  


She crawled along the floor to her bed, her underwear peaking out of the nightshirt that she had on. With a huff, she grabbed the pillow and threw it against the wall to Shinji's room. It made a loud resounding thud against the wall.  


"It's not fair.... it's just not fair...." she muttered under her breath, as she gulped for air between her tears.   


She stood up, wiped her face on the short sleeve of her nightshirt, and scowled.   


::I'm better than that... that.... completeandtotalidiot, why am I making such a big deal out of his good for nothing lies::  


She opened her door sliding it hard into the pocket, so that the slam echoed around the apartment. With that, she sauntered across the room her head held high, not giving a damn who was in the room at the time, and she headed for the bathroom to take a bath. 

  
  


Unfortunately, Shinji did not hear the sound of her going to the bathroom. He stood up, wiping his eyes and headed toward the wash closet to examine his scar. He let out a sigh as he opened the door slowly as he opened his eyes to come face to face with Asuka, who was taking off her shirt as she was facing directly toward the bath door.  


"..... I.... I... I DIDN'T... DIDN'T MEAN..."  


"ARRRGH CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING WITHOUT MAKING AN ASS OF ME?!"  


She quickly covered herself and slammed a foot into his chest as he fell to his knees in the doorframe. She slammed the door shut on his face, leaving the door open a crack as he cried out in pain.  


"AHH SON OF A... Ergh.. Asuka!.. I just... want to.. talk.."  


"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE YOU PIG! YOU BLEW IT BIG TIME!"  


"I... I didn't.. didn't mean what I said.."  


"OH YEAH RIGHT! YOU SAY THAT NOW!"  


"I'm being serious damn it! Sure you pester me and all but I didn't mean to say anything about how you pilot! I know it is all you have and that it means a lot to you. It does the same to me.. and I understand"  


She opened the door, fully clothed, looming over him.  


"What do you know about understanding?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"  


"I want to understand! But you yell at me!"  


"Because you're an idiot! You lie to me at this time of night, and expect to understand 

me?!"  


"WHAT DID I LIE ABOUT!?"  


"Your mother!"  


"... My mother.."  


"YEAH! She's dead, dimwit.. Don't tell me your hallucinating!"  


"She... She is alive.."  


"Yeah right.. " She sat down flicking him in the nose. "You're losing it.. first you start lying then you get the balls to scream at me.."  


"I'm being serious.. she is alive.."  


"Prove it, 3rd Child.."  


Shinji reached into his right pocket, pulling out a crumpled NERV enveloped labeled.. "From the Desk of Miss Katusuragi Misato - Major"  


"Dear Ikari Shinji.. I am pleased to inform you that as of 9-13-16.. *She paused* .. Don't tell me you got Misato believing this as well.."  


"My father.. signed the bottom.."  


"Oh that could be anyone's signature!.. *Peers* Dear Shinji.. blah.. whoa.. WHOA.."  


" My mother.. came out of EVA Unit One.."  


"Unit 01?"  


"Yeah..."  


"Geez Shinji.. I'm..."  


"It's okay.."  


She looked down at him angrily for a moment, then thwaped him lightly on the head.  


"What am I doing apologizing to you?!"  


"Gah! Sorry.."  


"*Sighs* Look.. let's just forget any of this happened alright? That way Misato won't have to make an entry about all of this.. okay?"  


"Yeah yeah.."  


She stood, stepping on his back and cracking it loudly. He squirmed under her weight and then relaxed as he smiled, a bit of pain leaving his back.  


"Night, dork.."  


"G.. G'night Asuka.."  


She left the room and slid her door quietly this time. He got up slowly and saw himself in the mirror, rubbing a hand over his wound with a blush.. getting a weird feeling over himself.  


Pen-Pen looked up at the child oddly as he closed his eyes, sighing. The bird pecked him in the leg for a moment, getting no response from the oddly love struck child.  


"Wait.. I WAS GOING TO TAKE A BATH!"  


---

*A knock is heard on the door to the apartment*  
  
Kaji: Oi, Katsuragi! Anyone in there? 

  
  


---

  
  


Jinnai's sleep is interrupted by the banging on his neighboring door. He'd love to verbally blast whoever was doing it.... but he was still too tired. Eventually, Jinnai falls back asleep.

  
  


Groucho wanted to see what was going on but decided not to, as well.... He couldn't get that familiar smell out of his nose. An old smell. One that he picked up on just before that portal hit him & Jinnai in El Hazard.....

  
  


---

  
  


Asuka went to her room and walked over to her bed. She sat down on it and pondered over what had just happened.   


::I can't believe it.... sometimes life just isn't fair.....::  


She sat there stunned, too surprised to cry.   


::Well if his mother can come back then maybe.... Mama.... but no..... she's dead, I saw that myself....::  


She stared at the wall for a few seconds, then slid her bed mat over to where the door connection to Shinji's room was. She lay there her head towards the door.  


Slowly she opened the door, peeking around the corner to see if he was in his room. Seeing that Shinji was in there, laying on his mat, as usual with his headset on, she grabbed her mat and dragged it next to his.  


::I may be the second child... but I really hate being alone...::  


With that she lay down next to him on her mat facing him as he lay there with his eyes closed listening to his music.  


::He must listen to the same thing every night... I don't think I ever hear a different 

selection::  


"Oyasumi nasai, anata baka...." she said softly as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4 Rude Awakening

Chapter Four

by Liss Gilbert, Paul Baptist, Daniel Howard, Jamie Bonsignore, Paul Vlosich II, & Matthew Benson

  
  
  
  


Misato, in her room trying to sleep, hears the pounding, but not the voice coming from the other side of the door.  


"Shinji? Can you get that?" she says groggily, but gets no response. "Asuka?" she asked, upon realizing that the pounding on the door continued, and that Shinji hadn't answered it. The pounding continues, and this time, her sleep addled brain can hear the voice enough to identify that it was male.  


"Oh, I guess that I'll have to get it..." she says with a yawn, and she heads towards the 

door in her pajamas. She opens the door, and finds Kaji.

  
  


*Kaji walks in the door and puts an arm around Misato*  
  
Kaji: How's it going?  


::tired Misato, not fully awake::  
  
Misa: gaaa... What are you doing here???  
  
Kaji: Just thought I'd drop by and see how my love is doing...  


*picks up a can of Yebisu*  
  
Kaji: I come bearing gifts...  


::facefault::  
  
Misa: With all the pounding on the door, I thought it was something important like that Unit 01 was blown up, or the Fourth Child was found....  
  
Kaji: Well....I DO have a question or two about the new kid...  
  
Misa: New kid?  


::is still asleep and isn't sure what he's talking about::  
  
Kaji: Yeah, he got called to the office alongside the Fourth...  
  
Kaji: Apparently, Gendo has taken an interest in him...  
  
Misa: Who in the world are you talking about?   


::scratches her head in a sleepy way::  
  
Misa: oh... him... What about him?  
  
Kaji: Just wondering what you know....or think you know....Rumor has it that he's unleashed one of the angels...  
  
Misa: eh.. well, I got the file, but I haven't had too much time to read it yet... heheh...  


::scratches head::  
  
Misa: One of the angels?  


::awake now::  
  
Kaji: Oh, so you're familiar with the monster running around?  
  
Misa: Oh, that bug thing? Yeah, it's okay now...  


*reaches around Misato's waist*  
  
Kaji: It appears I've caught you at a bad time.... Maybe we should discuss this some other time...  


*tries to steal a kiss*  
  
Misa: gaa.. what do you think you're doing???  


::Misato slaps::  


*chuckles*  
  
Kaji: All right, I understand... I'll leave you alone for tonight...... If you're interested in what I was talking about earlier though, come find me tomorrow....  
  
Misa: Fine with me!... What do you mean go find you?!  


*Smiles*  
  
Kaji: I'll be around, Misa-chan!  


*Starts walking off*  
  
Misa: grr.. Of course you'll be around! You pop out of nowhere all the time! Good riddance!  


::closes door on him:: 

  
  


---

  
  


Shinji had not yet been visited by the sugar plum faerie or the sandman, or all of those other weird and awkward sleepers of the night. The thought of what might happen now that his mother was back threatened him as he listened to Pachiabel.  


::Will I move out? Will I leave Misato? Will I leave Asuka? All this time I've wanted mother back.. but..::  


He rolled over on his opposing side, opening his eyes as he felt the heat of another next to him. His eyes widened and he slammed a finger on the stop button of his SDAT. Asuka had made her way back to his room, once more. He blinked sitting up quickly and looking down at her revealing night shirt. He took a deep swallow and kept a lock on her.  


::What is this?! I shouldn't.. but.. Why do I feel this way? Why are people drawn to the things which they hate?::  


He moved down, laying close next to her as he gently kissed her on the nose. He moved back and looked at her eyes, watching her sleep so peacefully.. unlike their last bed meeting.  


::I feel horrible for doing it this way.. but this is the only way to do it..::  


He leaned in gently, turning his SDAT back on as he gently locked his maturing lips against her's, sniffling almost as he embraced her in the awkward moment.   


Moments later, he was wiping his eyes, and crying himself to sleep...  
  
It would never work..  
  
It was never meant to be..  
  
Slumber found him and he drifted into the next day.. 

  
  


---

  
  


Asuka had felt him move closer to her in the night. Felt his body press against her and his warm lips cover her own.   


She didn't say anything, didn't move...   


Soon he fell into slumber. She could tell by the rhythmic tempo of his breathing and could feel the rise and fall of his chest.   


She moved in closer, not caring if she woke him or not and wrapped her arms around him. Crushing her face to his chest, and spooning herself into him.  


She rubbed her cheek into his chest, cuddling closer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


---

  
  


The sun rose in the land of the.. well yeah..  


Shinji's eyes opened slowly like a cold refrigerator, having crumbs and such from the day before in his eyes. He rubbed them gently with a free hand as the other went to stop and remove his tape player. Groggily, he looked down to notice Asuka.. and then set his player down.. and then looked back down to Asuka.. He blinked for a moment.. then pinched himself..  


"Ow..."  


"...... NA- *Slaps a hand over his mouth*"  


Looking down at her, again seeing the revealing top, he took a deep breath and tried to keep what little cool he had. It didn't help that it was morning, and if she had come to, he wouldn't be too happy to see him in the odd state that he was in. He laid there, looking up at the ceiling in his predicament, thinking of what he could do to get himself out of this. The only thing to do was to shake her, pry her off.. okay maybe there were several things he could be.. but which was the best one?  


He took a deep breath again, pinched her on the nose.. and awaited to get her reaction. 

  
  


She felt him move, then all of a sudden she couldn't breathe.  


::What in the hell?!::   


She sat up in the bed, and grabbed the pillow next to her, crashing it down on top of Shinji's head as she yelled curses at him in German and Japanese....  


"Anata BAKA!!!" 

  
  


She aimed with the pillow again and swung again, this time getting caught up in the blankets and falling on top of Shinji, not very gracefully either, her nightshirt hiked up over her waist, revealing her backside clad in her pink panties.  


She made no motion to fix this, instead she looked Shinji straight in the eyes, her blue eyes full of unreadable fire.  


"Next time you decide to kiss me in the middle of the night, make sure I'm either fully asleep, or awake enough to take matters into my own hands."  


She waited for Shinji to try to say something back as a retort, but before he could answer, she leaned in and kissed him forcefully on the lips. She then grabbed her pillow and bedding and stormed off back into her room, slamming the screen between them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the scene in Shinji's room, Asuka walked off to the bathroom to take her much delayed bath... which she turned into a quick shower.   


Wrapping a towel about her body, she let her wet hair hang down her back. She walked out of the bathroom, the towel still draped about her naked form, and walked into her room. She opened the screen to Shinji's room and stood above him.   


She bent over, her wet hair coming over her shoulder and slapping Shinji in the face.   


"Maybe you should think about waking up.... Today's probably going to be a busy day."  


She stood up to her full height.  


"Or do you just plan on laying there until another angel strikes?" 

  
  


She bent down again, her hair slapping him in the face once more, and she looked him in the eyes, as if to challenge him. 

  
  


---

  
  


"Anata BAKA!!!!"  


Jinnai got up at that instant. He'd been awake for almost the past hour but just felt like staying in bed..... but then THEY started up... again. Even Groucho's antennae stood up this time..  


Jinnai: You goddamn idiots.... will you ever STOP??  


He gets up & changes into another blue school uniform Then, he stomps his way out of his apartment and to Misato's, pounding away on the door. He finally had had enough of those two's bickering...  


The door opens...  


Jinnai: Now listen here, you damn yahoos!! Would you please SHUT the hell UP??? I had a busy day yesterday and seeing as Eva Unit 03 is arriving within a few days, MY WHOLE WEEK will be even busier, so-- eh??  


He looks down. Pen-Pen stood there.  
  
Jinnai: o_o'' Oh, the penguin..... Fine, then. I'll come in & complain mysel--- OOMPH!!  


The door slid shut. He ran into it... Rubbing his nose, Jinnai went back to his place to gather his school supplies.  
  


Jinnai: Groucho.... I got another day at school. Then I go to NERV HQ on business. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You, however... *points finger at him* do NOT run off again, no matter how 'familiar' that 'smell' is... okay?  
  
Groucho: Uai.....  
  
Jinnai: Good.

  
  


---  


Asuka left the apartments before anyone else did.  


::Stupid Shinji.... Doesn't he ever have a clue?::  


She ran top speed to the school building, hoping to get there to get away from Shinji for a while.  


She had stopped into his room this morning, soaking wet, and he had just ignored her. How could anyone ignore her? All the guys at school would have died for that kind of an opportunity. Apparently, not Shinji.   


::He kissed me... he blatantly kissed me....::   


She drew her hands to her lips, remembering the feel of his against hers. She entered the school building and headed for her locker. She opened it up and a flood of love letters fell out, scattering all over the place.   


She reached inside and pulled out her inside shoes, scattering even more letters to the floor. Putting on her shoes, and placing her outdoor shoes in the locker. She walked to the classroom, leaving the letters to litter the floor. It wasn't their attention that she wanted.   


Heaving a sigh she entered the classroom and took her seat and waited for the other students to come filing in. 

  
  


---

Closing his apartment door, Jinnai left for school. Once there, he walked toward his class....  
  
Jinnai: :: Hmmmm. I noticed that punk kid, Suzuhara is absent, which is rare.... :: *realizes* Could he be the Fourth Child??  
  
(walking alongside Jinnai) Shinji: Who??  


Jinnai stops, amazed at Gendo's son's naivete...

  


Jinnai: You mean you don't KNOW????  
  
Shinji: Know what? Everyone's been saying that & no one will tell me.... could you??  
  
(scratching his chin evilly) Jinnai: ummm, sorry! Classified NERV info!  
  
Shinji: But... you're not even in NERV yet, are you?  
  
Jinnai: Yep! Just last night, your father made me, uhhh... ermm... CAPTAIN! That's right... Misato WAS Captain & got promoted soooo the spot was... empty, yeah.  


Shinji: ...oh. OK, then.... but I really thought you'd tell me...  


He walks off....  
  
Jinnai: :: HA! Score one for the home team!! .......The ball's in YOUR court now, Mr. Ikari.... and I plan to steal ::

  
  


---

  
  


What Asuka didn't realize was that she wasn't the first one in the classroom. Kaworu sat calmly in the back of the class.  


"You seem troubled," he said in his soft voice, "Is something wrong?" 

  
  


She turned her head around at the voice and snapped back.  


"What makes you think anything is wrong?"  


She walked over to him and sat on top of his desk.  


"And who are you anyway, I don't think I've ever seen you here before."  


Standing up she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.  


"Sohryu Asuka Langely desu.... hajimemashite...." 

  
  


"I just transferred here," Kaworu smiled at her, his red eyes piercing her. A stare that seemed oddly familiar to Asuka though she couldn't quite place where. 

  
  


"Nagisa Kaworu desu, yoroshiku." 

  
  


She stared at him...  


::He looks oddly familiar... I just wish I knew where I saw him before...::  


"Well, I guess you're pleased to meet me."  


She looked at him again, something about him just didn't sit quite right with her.  


"Well I've got better things to do right about now..." she said sourly and walked back off to her desk, sitting down. She opened up her book and tried to look interested. She couldn't understand a word of the Japanese kanji on the pages and proceeded to curse under her breath in German. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5 New Faces in the Rain

Chapter Five

by Daniel Howard, Jamie Bonsignore, Paul Vlosich II, Nick Vendetti, & Matthew Benson

  
  


The next day...

  
  


School had started and the familiar ring of the school bell chimed. Homeroom had started, and by now, the class was hearing lectures of the Second Impact and how the world had things such as deer and bananas. Alas.. there was a student missing.. there was an absentee left behind at home in the assigned apartment number 139.  


*Huff*..... *Pant*  


There was a dull sound coming from within the room of Ikari Shinji, as Pen-Pen stood before the door, puzzled by the familiar panting.   


His fingers dug into the bed sheets which were tossed around from his slumber. His breath became heavier as he slammed his eyes shut in the tension from his upper right arm. As a small shrill of pain escaped past his lips, Ikari felt a deep release of pent up aggression leave his body in an instant, causing him to fall to his knees with the sheets dragging behind him.  


Letting out a deep breath of air as he panted softly, he looked down at his filled hand. His eyes began to water as he glazed down at his organ, feeling remorse and inner hatred at the same 

time.  


".... A.. Asuka.."  


He closed his eyes slowly as he clenched his fist up, dripping his insides onto the floor below. He curled up into a ball on the floor, crying aloud in the emptiness that was his home.  


"Asuka.. I'm... I'm..."  
  
"I'm so helpless.. without you.."

  
  


---  
Asuka sat in her seat staring at the blackboard, all of the kanji turning to mush in her 

brains.  


"I really hate this crap..." she muttered under her breath.   


It really wasn't her fault that she couldn't read the words; otherwise, she wouldn't have to be in this stupid school. She looked at her watch, then back at the board, and then her eyes glanced at the teacher.  


::The day is going by way too slowly...::  


She looked around the classroom. The new student, Jinnai, sat in the middle of the room, scribbling furiously for some reason or another. That weird kid with the red eyes was sitting towards the back of the room. Wondergirl was in her normal seat, and Shinji.....  


::Wait a second.... where is that baka!.... I thought I woke him up this morning??:: 

  
  


---

Jinnai continued to ignore the teacher's lectures. Bored as ever, he started to jot down some notes... notes that concerned his predicament....

  
  


Jinnai: ::hmmm.... so I left the Bugrom and somehow got sent here.... then I was taken in by 

NERV, and.....::

  
  


He looked up from his paper and glanced at the classroom's clock.

  
  


Jinnai: ::What? Almost lunch time already??? ......What was I doing this for anyway? It's not like

I'm questioning my status here....::

  
  


Then, in somewhat of a regressive fit, he scribbles all over the written words, denying their

truths....

  
  


---

Asuka looked at her watch...  


::3...2...1...lunch time!!::   


She grabbed her things and took off as fast as possible for the lockers. If she made it fast enough, she'd be able to avoid anyone trying to get her attention. She quickly changed her shoes and took off for the train to get home. She wasn't about to let Shinji get away with not coming 

to school...  


Not after she had woken him up that day.

  
  


---

She made it to the apartment complex and up to Misato's apartment. She barged through the door, upsetting Pen-Pen who was about to go into the refrigerator. She deposited her books on the table and continued on her mission.  


She marched over to the door to Shinji's room and pulled it open.... "Anata BAKA!!"  


"I purposely wake you up so that you're not late for school and you decide to sleep in!" 

She walked over to him... not noticing the state that he was in. She then grabbed his pillow out from under his head, which resulted in a loud thud as his head hit the floor. Then Asuka proceeded to pummel him with the pillow until he decided to answer her. 

  
  


He was still slightly undressed as he was rolled over onto his back, half awake at that. He looked up slowly as his dried tears caused almost a seal over his lids. There was dry semen still in his right hand and a bit still left on his lower stomach as he laid there, shivering before Asuka.  
  
Shinji: "Nani.. Nani yo?" 

  
  


Asuka took a good look at Shinji, and realized what he had been up to....  


"Mein Gott..." she looked at Shinji... disgust flared up in her eyes... "Anata hentai....."  


She threw him another dirty look....   


"I think you need to clean yourself up...." With that she walked from the room and into her own. 

  
  


He watched her leave the room. As he sat up slowly, he rubbed a hand on his forehead and felt something lotion-like rub into his skin. Raising a brow, he brought his hand down and gave a good glance at it.  


"Shi... SHIMATTA!"  


He then looked down at his almost bare lower half, blushing brightly as he looked up from his unzipped pants to the door.  


"ASUKA!" IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! COME BACK! D'OH! I DIDN'T MEAN COME!"   


Pulling up his pants, he quickly dashed out of his room and into the bathroom. There, he cleaned himself off and then ran back into the hallway, shouting for her to come back to him. 

  
  


Shinji's cries followed her into her room. She heard him scuffle about his room, enter the bathroom, and turn on the water.  


She gave him a good five minutes before she walked out of her room and into the kitchen area. Going into the closet, she pulled out some ramen and set out to making it.  


She looked over at Shinji....  


"Hungry?" 

  
  


She might have been a bitch inside, but she was still getting kinda soft towards him lately. She grabbed some more ramen and shoved it into the pot, along with some vegetables and a little bit of chicken.  


She made the two bowls and set it down on the table. Still in shock from what she had just witnessed, she sat down at the table and held her chopsticks in her hand.  


"You know if you were really that frustrated...." she let her voice trail off... leaving him to finish the sentence. 

  
  


He brought a hand to his chest, breathing heavily as he came into the kitchen just as she spoke. He looked up at her puzzled for a moment, blinking at what she was leaning towards.  


"Wha.. What do you mean? Frust.. Frustrated?"  


She nodded in return, setting down her sticks as she smirked at him with a chuckle from her throat.  


"Yes.. frustrated.. You could have just.. you know.."  


"You know what? I'm lost here.."  


"You could have just.. no I shouldn't say anything.."  


"Well you can at least tell me.. what you meant by being frustrated.."  


Asuka let out a sigh of dismay as she stood from her seat.  


"Oh don't tell me you're not even getting any of this? What a mega dork.. Let me explain.. what I meant was..."

  
  


She walked behind him and took his hand in hers.  


"What I meant was if you ever needed any help with that frustration...."   


She laughed a little at his puzzled look.   


"You don't need to take care of it by yourself..." she pointed to his hand, and watched the blush slowly creep up his neck from under his collar.   


Smiling evilly, she draped her arms around his waist and leaned in close to his ear. Her hair fell about her face as she leaned over. 

  
  


"I can always help you if you'd like....," she giggled, letting her hot breath fan his ear as she did. 

He stood up quickly, toppling the chair behind him. She quickly grabbed him, crushing her breasts into his back as she gave him a hug.   


::When was he ever going to learn to read someone else, instead of being such a stupid... 

grrrr::  


"You don't have to take matters into your own hands..." she said...((Author's note: pun intended lol))  


He just stood there and stammered, his facing turning red as sweat starting to bead at his

forehead.  


She went around to the front of him and gave him a kiss on the nose, winked knowingly, and sashayed off to her bedroom. Leaning up against the doorway, she gives Shinji 'the look' before closing the door partially behind her. 

  
  


---

  
  


During lunch at school, the children go about the usual activities of talking, eating, and in some cases, a spit ball fight here and there. It really seems like the common day. In fact, there's only a few who seem to notice the two students missing. Hikari was looking forward to her time to speak with Asuka. She has seen many changes in Toji in the past few days and is more than a little concerned for him. But she couldn't dare go near Kensuke with it, or Shinji for that matter.   
However, as soon as lunch was called, Asuka bolted out of the school. 

  
  


::So much for that one.:: she thought to herself, but it was too late... she just sighed and went about her business... hoping to catch Asuka to talk to later.  


But lunch finished and she had not returned.... a worry to Hikari, whom would never have thought Asuka would do this...  


However, it is after lunch that should have gathered a little attention... A very pale young woman dressed in very dark robes of some sort makes her way out of the basement... apparently used to the hustle that seems to happen around here... but also outside of it... she watches as Hikari makes her way down the hallway....almost saddened, that she can never be a part of this kind of thing.... but only has the memories from it that her love had given her.... speaking of which, she knows he will be looking for her soon.... she had best go and let these kids be... never knowing that someone from another world could envy them so. 

  
  


---

The lunch break had long since ended and Hikari had put her classmates through the normal "Stand, Bow, Sit" routine. Kaworu noticed that now three chairs were empty. Now, not just the chair that had been empty to begin with, but the girl he met this morning was missing as well. He leaned towards a boy wearing glasses, sitting in front of him.  


"I'm wondering, are those two often absent?" 

  
  


The boy turned to him.  


"Who? Shinji and Asuka? No, not unless there's an Angel attack, but they would have evacuated the school if that was the case. Maybe some emergency training.... Man, I'd love to be a pilot like them. I haven't seen Toji all day either, I wonder where he is? Maybe he went to see his sister or----" 

  
  


Kensuke was cut off as a piece of chalk collided with the side of his head.  


"AIDA! NAGISA! PAY ATTENTION!" Hikari shouted from the front of the room. 

  
  


The boys both apologized and then turned back to Kaworu. 

  
  


"The name's Kensuke, pleased to meet you."  


"Mine's Kaworu, it's a pleasure." Kaworu smiled back.  


"Hey, I know, we can stop by Shinji and Asuka's place after class. The Class Rep will prolly want us to drop off the write-ups for them anyway," Kensuke smiled.  


"They live together? Interesting."  


"Oh yeah, it all started when this Angel attacked...one that could split in two...."  


Kensuke continued to babble on about the Evas, their pilots, and the battles that had occurred, until the end of class. 

  
  


---

  
  


A few hours had passed with the run in between him and the second, and his mind had changed from thoughts of lust to melancholy splendor. He was now walking outside in the drizzle of Tokyo-3, making his way aimlessly around the small vicinity of Misato's apartment. His head was low and kept view towards the ground as he walked with a slump in his back and a heavy 

heart.  


It was amazing what one heard when no one knew that they were around. He passed by so many experiences and so many memories. People ranted about love, about taxes and bills, and even about what to make for dinner that night. How could people bicker on about such stupid and worthless things? There are so many more important things to talk about.. all these people can go on with their lives.. none even noticing him for but a second.. not even that.  


He soon noticed that he wasn't near "home", and that he had made his way into the heart of the city just from an 2 hour walk. He looked around and lowered his head as quickly as he lifted it, letting out a sigh. He pressed on and walked down the sidewalks, trying his best to try and not get lost again. NERV security would have a fit if he were to go missing again. 

Or would they? Would people even notice if he were gone? Would it matter if he were alive or not?  


He began to shiver in the cold rain. It had turned to a shower now, and he sat alone in a dank alley, occupied only by a few cardboard boxes and an alley cat. Hugging himself to keep warm, he closed his eyes and fought to keep them open. If he wanted to live, he would have to stay awake through the night.  


"As-As.. *ACHOO*"

  
  


---

She sat in her room for a while. She had heard him leave hours ago. Misato was still at NERV, working away. So basically it was only her and Pen-Pen in the apartment.  


She looked around her room. Her eyes finally falling on a black case in the corner. She opened it... looked at the instrument with disgust... closed the case and walked off to the bathroom.   


She started the bath water. ((Author's note: You can do a lot of thinking in the tub... so sue me....)) She grabbed her hairbrush while she sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill. She ran her hands through her hair... letting it fall over the skin of her back. She then piled it on top of her head and stepped into the tub, letting the warm water push out any of the thoughts and feelings that she had remaining in her head. 

  
  


---

  
  


The end of the day has arrived.... as the students file out of the classrooms, Hikari makes her way on her own to her house.... however, a young man with brown hair who looked like perhaps an older Shinji catches her eye. She may have seen him around, but never going into the school. The young man seems to not notice that he is being watched... in fact he seems rather oblivious to any one person who does look at him.. but a little stunned at the whole crowd in total... the questions on his face and in his eyes do not disappear before he enters the building.  


Normally, she would shrug this off, but today has left her in need of a distraction, so she followed the man, right to the principle's office.... he walks inside. Not wanting to intrude, she waits outside and listens....  


"Hello?"  


"Ah Yes.. come on in, Mr. Mizuhara. I've been expecting you."  


"Ye... yeah... well, it seems like there are a lot of students here.... I can see why you were looking for a few more teachers."  


"Yes... well, I hope this isn't too rough a job for your first one... is it possible you can begin tomorrow?"  


"Of.. of course! Ifurita will be thrilled to hear this."  


"Alright... then welcome aboard, Makoto."

  
  


---

  
  


Asuka stepped from the tub and dried herself off with a towel. She pulled her underpants on and grabbed a shirt from the pile of clean laundry, not caring whose it was.  


She put the white button down on, and stepped out of the room. As she was crossing the kitchen to her bedroom, she heard a knock at the door. Looking to the clock on the wall,she noted the time.  
  
::School just let out.... I wonder who it could possibly be....::  


She opened the door to find two people standing there. One was Kensuke, the other was that new boy from this morning. The one with the weird red eyes.....  


"Konnichi wa Kensuke-kun," she bowed.... then turned to the other boy. "Kaworu-kun, ne?" and bowed again. "Shinji's not here.... but you're more than invited to wait."  


With that, she walked off in the other direction. 

  
  


"Uhhh, thanks..." Kensuke was taken aback by Asuka's odd friendliness. "We're here to drop off the report from today's class and...." 

  
  


Kensuke trailed off as he noticed three things: one, that Asuka was wearing one of Shinji's shirts; two, that she had accidentally pulled the back of her panties up over the shirt; and three, the panties had little bunnies on them.  


After seeing the second and third thing, Kensuke couldn't help cracking up. Kaworu let off a few soft chuckles himself. 

  
  


She walked into her room with as much dignity as she could muster, leaving Kensuke, who also had a very bloody nose, and Kaworu giggling as she was the butt of their laughter, no doubt.   


Once there, she threw on a pair of cutoff shorts. Then she walked back into the kitchen and made herself some more ramen. She didn't get to eat some earlier when the baka was around.  


-A few hours later...-  


Asuka walked out of her room again for the third time. She looked at the table, and Kensuke and Kaworu were still there.   
  


"Still waiting for that baka?" She said menacingly. She was worried about Shinji, but she wasn't about to let onto these two that she was.  


"Wonder where he could be...." Kensuke said, hanging his arm off the back of the chair. "He's prolly over at Ayanami's place... he's always watching her during gym class..."  


Asuka glared at him... ::If that's where that baka ended up he'll be wishing he was dead::  


"Well if you're so concerned...." she sent Kensuke an evil smile.... "Maybe you should go look for him!!!" Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she heaved him out the door. On his way out Kensuke hit the opposing wall and bounced off, hitting the neighbor's door. She turned to Kaworu, who had gotten the hint and followed Kensuke's bouncing body out the door before Asuka could get a hold of him as well.  


"And don't come back until you find him!!!" she called out as she slammed the door hard in their faces.   


Leaning back against the door, she started to cry... she was actually worried about him... no matter how much she tried to hide it.

  
  


---

SLAM! 

Kensuke's contact with Jinnai's door once again proves that yet another event was going down in there. Jinnai, who was fixing himself up some curry, jumped at the noise.   


....It still bothered him, despite his hearing it each and every single day. Of course, he's been aware of the constant rambles between Shinji & Asuka. He's even seen this disturbing romance form amongst them....It wasn't every night that the annoyed would-be conqueror was kept up by Shinji's....rituals.  


......When thinking of his time in Tokyo-3, Jinnai has realized how different life is here than El Hazard. His somewhat bipolar acts of self-praise and bigotry have lessened, making him a quiet, but still cunning man. Just because he's not talking of it, doesn't mean Jinnai's still not planning on taking over this place.  


There were other things that demanded his attention, anyway....   


He had discovered the source of Groucho's 'familiar smell'.....it was Ifurita, the android who, by Jinnai's conclusions, was sent to Tokyo-3 after she calmed the Eye of God that near-year ago. Formerly his loyal demon goddess, Jinnai had immediately recognized her. At first, he went up to her in an angry huff. He never DID accept the fact that she left him for Mizuhara. After the first minute of his ranting, Jinnai soon saw that Ifurita was frightened and confused. It was as if she didn't remember him at all. This event showed Jinnai how stupid his antics have become... it almost felt like he was started to grow up.  
  


Denying these thoughts internally, Jinnai smirks and looks over his schedule for the new semester, which would start in two days.   
  
It read:  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Period Class Sensei !  
1 Math Mihako !  
2 Pre-2nd Impact History Nyugen !  
3 Music Appr. Eino !  
4 Science Makoto !

------------------------------------------------------------------  


Jinnai's eyes thinned at the name "Makoto"..... it still shot him up with his envious adrenaline. But... Jinnai had already met a Makoto at school... either it's the same guy or just another one.....  


It just couldn't be the Makoto that Jinnai knows........... 

  
  


...could it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6 Unfamiliar Meetings

Chapter Six

by Daniel Howard, Matthew Benson, Jamie Bonsignore, Nick Vendetti, Andrew Acampora, Paul Vlosich II, & Alicia Acampora

  
  


Asuka: God! Stop bothering me! You're so annoying sometimes!  
  
Misato: Get a life would you?  
  
Ayanami: Why don't you find someone else to bug?  
  
Shinji: Why is it that I only feel pain in this life? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER?! Is there someone higher above who is getting a laugh out of this? Why am I supposed to be tortured like this?!  
  
Ayanami: What torture?  
  
Shinji: This life.. this life is torture!  
  
Asuka: You live in such a sheltered world.. you believe that others cannot understand how you feel. You believe they cannot relate and therefore, they cannot aid you when you need them.  
  
Shinji: They can't understand me.. no one can.. I don't want them near me.. All they do is hurt me.. why won't they just stop?!  
  
Misato: You push them away, like a used tissue.. you push them away just like a feeling of lust.. just like what you did with her..  
  
Shinji: I'm only human! Why do things have to be this way?!  
  
Asuka: You only look at me as fodder. You think you can just have me like a penny on the street. Flip me around and if you get heads you're sure to get tails..  
  
Shinji: Asuka.. I.. I  
  
Asuka: You think you can just have me?! You can't! I don't want you! I don't want you at all! You think I'm actually trying to come onto you? What an idiot!  
  
Misato: Were you thinking about me that day?  
  
Ayanami: Or was it me? Did you have your eyes on me that morning? Did you think about me when you hit orgasm?  
  
Shinji: STOP THIS STOP THIS STOP THIS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU PEOPLE AROUND ME ANYMORE!  
  
Misato: You'd be singing a different tune if it were me who you were dreaming about..  
  
Ayanami: Why don't you want me, Shinji?  
  
Asuka: You only want me because I'm easy access.. you don't really care..  
  
Shinji: Asuka.. but I DO care.. I lo-  
Gendou: You could never love anyone else.. you're pathetic.. JUST LEAVE!  
  
Misato: Go away! We don't need someone with that kind of attitude! ERGH!  


*door slams*  
  
Asuka: Just jerk off and get it over with..  
Ayanami: Just jerk off and get it over with..  
Misato: Just jerk off and get it over with..  
  
Shinji: Please.. please stop this.. whatever this is.. make it stop.. I don't want to feel like this anymore.. why can't it stop? Why do you do this to me, God?! Make it go away! MAKE IT GO AWAY GOD DAMMIT! MAKE IT ALL STOP! I WANT TO DIE! IF THAT'S WHAT IT TOOK PLEASE JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY!  


He stands there in the darkness, naked before the 3 women-  
  
Misato: You're not much to look at.. stripped down you're just like everyone else..  
  
Asuka: You're ashamed.. and yet..  
  
Ayanami: And yet you become aroused by this raw carnal existence..  
  
Misato: It's new to you.. you should try it sometime.. I can tell you..  
  
Asuka: You hate it so much to be naked.. to be seen by HER.. but you love it.. you want her to see who you really are.. don't you?  
  
Ayanami: Your true being.. your instinct.. your primal human existence.. the raw tension of sex and lust..  
  
Asuka: You want that with HER.. don't you?  
  
Shinji:... Yes..  


A car horn suddenly honks as Shinji sits up quickly, waking up to being splashed in the face by a passing car on a small road in the streets of western Tokyo-3. He shook his head as he stood up completely, tracing what steps he had remembered and find out where he was. He let out a long sigh and leaned against the back wall, rubbing his forehead as he looked at his right hand, clenching it tightly.  


".. Home... I miss home.." 

  
  


---

Meanwhile, Kensuke and Kaworu were wandering around Tokyo-3, searching for Shinji. Even though Kaworu hadn't met him before, he joined his new friend in calling the missing pilot's name. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


---

She sat her back against the door until she heard them leave. Running over to the phone, she brushed away the tears. She quickly punched in the numbers.... a man's voice answered....  


"Kaji-kun....." she said sweetly.... "I think something's wrong.... That baka ran off and disappeared, and he hasn't been back for hours."  


She made sure she put a bite to her last sentence this way it sounded like she was mad at Shinji for one reason or another.

  
  


---

Walking back to the apartment complex he had rather hurriedly moved into (the rush courtesy of Ifurita), Makoto plods along, his head halfway hung... he isn't depressed as much as in thought. A lot has happened since he moved to Tokyo-3... and had he not very recently returned from an alien world that would seem to walk of the pages of a fantasy novel, he probably would be in shock looking back on it all now.  


There is so much talk of angels that have been mentioned, but no one seems allowed to see them. That hasn't stopped Ifurita of course, and her instant decision to move here was so alarming to him... He has always known when she gets it in her head to be careful for him, there is no arguing with her. Such was true here, as she had already packed up a large amount of his stuff when he got home that day.  


"Oh well" is the only thought that can go through his head, even as he really wishes someone would tell him something.. especially when these things even have the Demon Goddess spooked. These thoughts all end abruptly however, when he chances to come across a young boy sitting across the road from him. Makoto wasn't sure what to make of him right away, but his jump to attention at the car gave a good view of his face... and the pain in it.. a pain that it just isn't in the new teacher to ignore.... Makoto became resolute and crossed the road to meet with him. 

  
  


Makoto reaches Shinji across the road basically in time to hear him say how he wants to go home.... This is a confusing idea for Makoto.. when he was first brought to El Hazard, he has wanted nothing more than to go home... but he found himself a truth about homes when he came to become almost a part of the people in Roshtaria. Now he only had one reason to find a way back to earth.... he had to find Ifurita.  
  
Now he was here.. and happy to be with her... but missing those at Floristica once again... how odd these things are... but still, the place doesn't matter anymore... as long as the person your with is right... which brings him back to this boy... And it clicks all the more the condition the boy is in...   


"Uh... young man? are you ok?" 

  
  


As he best as he could, he looked up through the rain at the stranger, keeping his eyes low and out of sight from him. His insecurity was so obvious to the man that it was sickening.  
  
"Wh... Why do you care?"

He shivered as he spoke, standing slowly and holding his left arm with his right. His left hand clenched open and close as he stood in the downpour.  


"Just.. just leave me alone please.. I can find my own way home.."  


Never had he been so cold to a stranger, but he was in such a bad mood that it didn't matter who he told off or who he turned away from. He started to walk away from the character, keeping his head low to view at puddles on the ground beneath him, stepping in them and causing ripples.. beautiful ripples that would echo like the AT field..  


"You've got better things to do.."  


And he was almost out of sight.. 

  
  


---

Toji had talked with Ritsuko a while after she offered him the position. He asked about whether or not NERV would move his sister into their medical facilities. Though it was against protocol, Ritsuko agreed to his request. If it hadn't been for the times that they lived in and NERV's need for a pilot, they probably never would have agreed to care for her. But his sister's condition was getting worse, and with the angels causing evacuations every month or so, the moving back and forth was beginning to take a toll on her. Toji asked if he could have some time to think about her offer, and Ritsuko agreed as long as he decided by the end of the week. Ever since then, Toji has spent almost all of his time with his sister and taking walks around Tokyo-3, trying to figure out an answer to her offer.  


::West Tokyo-3::   
  
Toji: :: Sitting on a bench, Staring into the Dark sky::  
Sis, what should I do? Because of Shinji and NERV, so many people have gotten hurt. They ruin people's lives and then cover it up to keep their transgressions a secret. But if I help them, they'll help you sis, and Dad won't have to work so hard..... but how many people will I hurt if I get into one of those monsters? ......But how many people will be saved from the Angels? Why are we even fighting things called Angels in the first place!? Who are we to stand against God?!?......  


But I guess you come first, huh sis ::smiles::  


Just then Toji hears yelling from down the block.  
  
Toji: :: peers down the block:: Is that Kensuke? ....and who's that other guy?

  
  


---

Jinnai looked outside to the rain and once again pondered his predicament. ...So many questions were still left unanswered..  


How could Ifurita be here? 

What does Gendo Ikari want with him? 

Is Toji the actual Fourth Child? 

What's so weird, yet familiar about the kind, quiet young man named Kaworu? 

Why am I suddenly getting a conscience about certain things?

.....And how in the hell is Yui Ikari still alive?  


They sped through his head like a jet. This still-new world Jinnai has entered has already presented more problems than El-Hazard ever did.   
  
Jinnai: Hmmm, I need answers and quick. Otherwise, I'll be dead before I know it. ....Yet, there's no one I could trust fully. Shinji & Asuka are never available; I can't go to Gendo, Fuyutsuki, or any NERV personnel; Misato & Kaji are busy with each other; and everyone at school is too stupid to know what's going on.....  


Just then, it hit him. He slowly starts to grin.  
  
Jinnai: Yui. ....Yui Ikari! SHE'S the one!! The one person I could go to!! The one who can give me an easier path into NERV's plans!   


Jinnai pops up from his chair and puts on his raincoat.  
  
Jinnai: YES!! I'm going over to NERV right this instant. I'm sure I could learn her address from SOMEone around there...  


So Jinnai trots his way to NERV HQ, where Mike the security guard awaited...  
  
Mike: Hello, sir. Do you have an identification card?  
  
Jinnai: No, I do not. But I demand to see Mrs. Yui Ikari immediately!!!!!  
  
Mike: I'm sorry, sir. If you are not NERV personnel, you are not allowed in the Geofront area.  


Suddenly, Mike's handheld radio scrambled to life. A certain commander's voice came out...  
  
Gendo: Let him pass.  
  
Mike: But, sir! He's not--  
  
Gendo: He is.... let NERV's new captain inside. He will have his card next time....  


Gendo disconnects the line.  
  
Mike:..... yes, sir. *to Jinnai* Fine, then.... go in.  


With a shocked, straight face, Jinnai marched into the transport building. He couldn't believe this sudden revelation.  
  
Jinnai: ::I....I'm captain of NERV??? But I... I just said that to Shinji yesterday......:: *wide smile* ::Heh. Captain Katsuhiko Jinnai of NERV..... it's even better than Lord God Jinnai!!:: heh, heh, heh, hehhehhehhehehehehhahahahahaaaaa!!!!!

  
  


---

Makoto watched as Shinji took off like that... himself divided... part of him wanting to catch up to the kid... cause no one should ever have to face that much hurt alone, and the other wanting to let him go.. mainly cause he doesn't know what he can do for him.  


After a moment, before out of Shinji's range of hearing, he speaks.. the words are not yelled in sarcasm, but spoken... almost as if confused. 

  
  


"...why wouldn't I care?" 

  
  


Not even Jinnai has ever pulled a stunner like this on Makoto before (Author's Note: and trust me, being chased by his best friend who was trying to tie him up so he wouldn't be at school was a STUNNER...and not the least one he has faced with Jinnai)). This is the first time ANYONE has ever turned away from him like that... and it stung...  


Finally he sighs.... speaking a little lower.... whether Shinji hung back to hear it or not, he had no idea. 

  
  


"But I can't help.... if you don't let me...." Shaking his head, he slowly turns back on his way home. Ifurita will worry if he doesn't return soon... and its not a good idea to give her a reason to make a scene by flying over the place with everyone afraid of these "angels" right now. Still... the path is slow because he is reluctant to leave the young boy on his own like that....

  
  


--- 

Yui, who we've unfortunately haven't heard from in quite a while, was sitting inside of a random office in the NERV HQ. ( Most likely her own, if she even has one.. ) Idly, she picked up the mug of coffee next to her, took a sip of it, then put it back down in the same place it was before. Leaning her head on one of her hands, she got lost in her own thoughts.   
  
Yui: ::What an I doing here, anyway? There's got to be some logical reason on how the hell I got out of Unit 01. But what is it?::  


Rubbing her head slowly with her other hand, and sighed.   
  
Yui: ::You've been thinking about that too much, Yui.. God, Things have changed so much since I left..::   


She snickered to herself softly.  
  
Yui: ::Hah, it's as if you expected time to freeze when you left or something.. You're not that important. But still, everything feels too awkward. The strange looks from everyone and the glares from Ritsuko don't help any... Come to think of it, her mother didn't like me that much.. Maybe she said something about me that made Ritsuko hate me. .. I wonder if anything happened between Gendou and her. Oh god, Yui. Stop doing this to yourself. You know he'd never do anything like that.::

(Author's Note: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaahahahahaha ahhahaaha.. haha.. ha.... )  
  
. 

Yui: ::.. I wonder how Shinji's doing. I haven't seen him much. Maybe I should visit him or something.. I wonder if he even wants to see me, if he even wanted me back.. I feel bad for doing this to him. "Hi! I'm your dead mother, so let's be happy and pretend like I was really there for you your whole life! ^_^" .. Arrggh.. Yui.. Stop.::   


Sighing, she stood up slowly and looked around the room. 

  
  


Yui: "I've got to lay down.. Or something.. " 

  
  


Just then, the door opened behind her.   
  
"Mrs. Ikari..?"  
  
Turning around slowly, she noticed who it was and smiled softly "Oh! Jinnai, was it? ^^"

  
  


--- 

"Kaji-kun??" she paused...."you there?"  


*click*  


That was when Asuka realized that she had poured her heart out... to an answering machine. She looked outside. The rain was pouring down. Grabbing a pen and paper, she scribbled, in some form of german, hiragana, romanji mixture. Grabbing her raincoat and umbrella, she left the note on the table for Misato and took off out the door.   


She didn't worry about getting changed, just took off in Shinji's oversized shirt and one of Misato's black skirts. Her hair was unkempt and wet as she ran about the area, searching for the baka himself.  


::Thank god for the rain though.... no one will be able to notice that I'm crying::  


She just took off, not knowing where to start looking, but she was determined to find him.

  
  


---

"Jinnai, was it? ^^"  
  
Jinnai: Ummm, uh, yes.   


He walks in and sits down.  
  
Yui: I've heard my husband has granted you a place in NERV. Quite high-ranking, actually... you must feel proud.  
  
Jinnai: Yes, and that's why I'm here. ...I wanted to talk about Gendo.... and how exactly coincidental it is that both you and I appeared at the same time.....  


Yui's face slowly hangs down.... she had forgotten about those events, for she has been happy with Gendo for the past week or so..  
  
Yui: I'm sorry, Mr. Jinnai.... I've tried, but I just can't see how it's possible that I'm still alive...... You see, over 3 years ago, I was part of a very delicate experiment.... I chose to have myself... myself merge with Evangelion Unit 01....  


Jinnai's eyebrows perked up at that.....   


Jinnai: ::Those Evas..... they have a human's SOUL in them???::  
  
Yui, near tears: And it happened.... I left this plane of existence..... and I did it for.... for my... my Shinji............ sob *bites her lip*  
  
Jinnai: And he believed you dead, until now?  
  
Yui: ....Yes. ....Because of that, Shinji suffered.... and now I see how horribly scarred he must be, from my sudden return..... it's as if I'm hurting him more than helping....  
  
Jinnai *face twitches*: ::What....IS this emotion I now have? Could it.... be sympathy???:: ......I.......I'm sorry.  


A few minutes pass before Jinnai decides to continue his talk....  
  
Jinnai: So.... how has Gendo been these past few days?  
  
Yui, cheering up: Oh, he's been wonderful! He's shown me around here, and I've met some new people.... It's amazing; Dr. Katsuragi's daughter and Naoko's daughter, working for the same cause as their parents...  
  
Jinnai: It's as if this place is a legacy.  
  
Yui: Indeed.... my son....Ms. Zepplin's daughter....   
  
Yui then got a confused look on her face....  
  
Yui: That girl, though....... Rei...... she seems so... so....  
  
Jinnai: Sooo.....  
  
Yui: .....distant.  
  
Jinnai: *sweatdrop* ::Fool.... can't she see Rei's looks like her??:: ...Back on the subject of Gendo. ...Has he been preoccupied mostly?  
  
Yui: Oh, yes. He's been preparing for Unit 03's arrival... keeping track of everyone's actions..... and making sure you're available for when he wants you...  
  
Jinnai: Ulp... come again??  
  
Yui: Well, with a natural leader like yourself, Mr. Jinnai, NERV almost wishes you popped up in Tokyo-3 sooner ^^  
Jinnai: I'm that.... wanted?  
  
Yui: Yes, you are. Through your literature class, we've analyzed how you think.... you have a very keen and observant mind, Mr. Jinnai....... at least that's what Gendo has told me...  
  
Jinnai: Wow... and here I thought I thought he despised me *nervous smile*...  
  
Yui: Oh, he don't like you.  


Jinnai's smile slams into a frown.  
  
Yui: But then again, who DOES he outside his family? ^^  
  
(Author's Note: ...and somewhere, Ritsuko is smirking..... *laughs*)  
  
Jinnai: *thinks* what else did I want to ask....? Heh. Actually, it seems we've just talked, instead of me interviewing you....  
  
Yui, waving a hand: Oh, no. It's nothing... in fact, it's nice to have someone to vent my feelings off to.... Thank you....  


This struck Jinnai as surprising. No one really depended on him like that before...  
  
Jinnai: ......You.... You're welcome.  


He smiles....but it's not his usual, confident smile....

  
  



	8. Chapter 7 Two Patients

Chapter Seven

by Daniel Howard, Jamie Bonsignore, Paul Vlosich II, & Paul Baptist

  
  


-Umm.. Hello there.. How's it going?  
  
I guess I could start with an introduction.. uhh.. I'm what people call the Third Children, the Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, and the son of Commander Ikari Gendo..  
  
My name is Ikari Shinji..  
  
For almost a year now I have been living in the fortress city known as Tokyo-3, a city which day by day faces a crisis like no other. I shouldn't say the entire city.. I should really just say that I do.. that would be selfish but.. it would also be true..  


"WE DON'T NEED A PILOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE!"  
  
The day after I arrived in Tokyo-3, I was taken in by a fellow employee for my father's branch, NERV. Her name is Misato Katsuragi.. she is now the Major of Operations at NERV Headquarters, and my lawful guardian.  


"Are you finicky?"

"Wha? Umm.. uhhh.."

"Isn't this nice?"

"Huh?"

"Two for dinner sure beats eating alone!"  
  
So far, we've gotten along.. and I guess until recently, I've been comfortable around her..  


"Misato.. why is it I can't cry anymore? I feel the pain, but the tears won't come.. why is that?"  
  
I don't understand her, more so myself now.  


"Do you trust your father's work?"

"Of course not! How could I trust him?"  


-SLAP-  
  
I guess I'm not alone.. I would hope that maybe the other pilots felt the same as I do..  


"EVA UNIT ONE HAS GONE COMPLETELY SILENT!"

"PILOT SIGNALS HAVE SHUT DOWN!"

"SHINJI!"

"EVA UNIT ONE HAS REACTIVATED!"

"It can't be?!"

"Berserker!"  


Shinji now stands before a hospital window, watching as Ayanami is being taken in a bed down the hallway.  


"Don't worry Ikari.. I will protect you.. Goodbye.."  
  
Ayanami Rei.. I try so hard and yet..  


"Don't say you don't have anything else.. And don't say goodbye before you go.. it's just too sad.."  


"But no.. I cannot die.. because he keeps me here.. I'm not allowed to obtain death.."  
  


"Let's be friends!"

"What for?"

"Because it will be easier!"

"If I am commanded to do so.. then I will.."  
  
Asuka..  


"Our brave hero Shinji will come and rescue us pathetic women!"  


"Stay away from me, you freak!"  


"If you ever need help.."  
  
Asuka..  


"Shinji.."  
  
Huh?  


"I want to know you more.."  
  
Know me?  


"Yes.."  
  
What about me..?  


"*Giggles* No, stupid.. I want to know you.."  
  
.... Oh..  


-SLAP-  


"DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME!"  
  
But.. But Asuka!  


"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AFTER ME? YOU ONLY WANT ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE YOUR WAY WITH THE DOLL OR WITH MISATO!"  
  
No! That's not true!  


-SLAP SLAP-  


"JUST DIE!"  
  
ASUKA!  


"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO USE ME LIKE THIS?!"  


-SLAM-  
  
I am the son of Commander Gendou Ikari.. the pilot of EVANGELION Unit-01.. the Third Children.. Ikari Shinji..  


-HONK!-  


A car screams by him as he nearly ducks out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. Shinji now stands in front of his apartment building.. spending a good couple of hours in thoughtless walking and somehow finding it.. He looked up with a deep sigh of pain as he came to the front gates. He held those cold bars in his gentle, pruning hands, looking towards the elevator.  


::Does she want me there? In that house.. in my home?.....Mother........Asuka.....::

  
  


He felt lightheaded for a moment as he coughed in pain, falling to his knees. He was burning up. A fever had struck him and his eyes were shutting quickly. His right hand didn't let go of the bars as he fell to his knees, still holding on to the cold metal....

  
  


---

Asuka trudged about the town.... Seeing no sign of Shinji, she decided to head back home. Her hair was wet, and the raincoat hadn't helped. Instead, the rain went down her back, drenching her shirt and skirt.  


Coming to the apartment, she noticed a figure by the gate. He was soaked through.   


::Prolly just a bum, was prolly made homeless by the last angel attack...::  


As she got closer to the figure she noticed who it was....  


"Mein Gott!! Anata baka...."  


When he didn't turn to her, she walked over to him....  


::I wonder if he's dead.... wouldn't surprise me....::  


Getting closer, she noticed his breathing was heavy and labored. She placed her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. Grabbing him under the arms and shifting his weight onto her, she headed towards the nearest train station. There was no way to treat him in Misato's house.  
As she half carried, half dragged him to the station, he mumbled under his breathe.  


He seemed to be having conversations with a nightmare. She tried to make out what she could, but she couldn't hear much except for mumbled names.  


  
  


Making it onto the platform and into the train, she headed towards NERV, and the hospital there. Shinji needed help, and this was the only place that she could think of to get him some.

His eyes opened slightly as he sneezed, seeing a figure that he couldn't make out. The train ride shook his head like an earthquake, making the fever worse on his stomach. He mumbled slightly as he could barely make the words form out of his throat.  


"As.. u...."  


Having enough strength to raise a hand to the figure, he grasped it around the neck, and held close to them, not caring who it may be. He began to shed silent tears as his eyes began to roll back into his head, the lids closing slowly as he sunk into an unconscious state.  


"..ka.."

  
  


She looked down at him as he tried to call her name... Then he grabbed her in an embrace and cried himself into unconsciousness.  


"Shinji!!! Don't loose now.... Keep fighting!!"  


::Come on you baka.... don't lose now... if you do... then who's going to be my adversary..... Definitely not Wondergirl, she's got no spirit like you do......::  


"We're almost there Shinji... don't give up yet...."  


The train roared into the station. She grabbed him and for the most part dragged him to NERV hospital...  


She looked around for someone... anyone.... not finding anyone, she stood in one spot and screamed....  


::If that doesn't get anyone's attention, I dunno what will...::

  
  


After she screamed, 3 nurses and a doctor came running towards her. She motioned frantically to Shinji who was draped over her shoulder, still unconscious.   


"Help me... help me please....." she said before she passed onto the floor, exhaustion and dampness setting in from her rain soaked clothes....

  
  


---

The nurses scrambled left and right and around, trying to get the vital information on the two strange patients that just arrived. Files were tossed about and the children were delivered into the same operations room.  


After a lot of mumbo jumbo and doctor talk, Shinji was put on critical condition with an over conductive fever. Asuka on the other hand was put in a bed next to him, hooked to an I.V. and was labeled with a minor flu.  


It was now morning, and with a sudden stir, Asuka sat up grabbing her chest in shock.  


"SHINJI!"  


She fought to catch her breath, looking back and forth and finally noticing Shinji hooked up to a respirator and a whole bunch of other do dads and machines that were beeping and flashing.  


Asuka fought with what energy she had to rush over to him, standing over him with an ache in her heart. Being as smart as she was, she looked over at the end of his bed, looking at the doctor's notes.  
  
-Ikari Shinji  
-14  
-O  
-  
-  
-High fever : 104.6  
-Nasal congestion, irregular pulse, light headedness  
-  
-Minor pneumonia  
-  
-  
-Tatsuhiko Junaki, M.D.  


"Pneumonia?"  


She looked over at Shinji again, setting the clipboard back on the bed and kneeling beside him. She rested her head on his almost dead right arm, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes and fell asleep next to him.  


"I'll be damned if you die before me.." 

  
  


She pulled a chair over from the other side, still tugging her IV pole along with her and sat down at Shinji's side, holding his hand. She sat there, just talking to him. Not really any real conversation, just mindless babble.   


About an hour later, a nurse came in to check on them.  


"Excuse me miss, but I think you should get back to your bed."  


Asuka stood, and placed both her hands on her hips, and stated, "I don't think that's an alternative. I'm perfectly fine. I can stand and walk on my own, and I have no desire to lie in a bed at this moment."  


The nurse stared at her with a blank look on her face. It took the woman a few moments to snap outta her trance.  


"If you don't get back to your bed miss, I'm going to have to call the orderlies to tie you down to your bed."  


Asuka still stood there defiant as ever. She glanced at Shinji, then she looked at the nurse with daggers in her eyes.  


"Try me...."   
  
---  


A few moments later, Asuka found herself tied into her bed and heavily sedated. The only thing that the nurse had done was had the bed moved closer to Shinji's.   


She moved her hand around in the restraints until she was able to hit the call button. The nurse walked in again.  


"Yes???" she hissed. "What is it you want?"  


Asuka half drugged, managed to get out, "Want to hold hands.... onegai...." then slipped into German.  


The nurse looked at her. "Are you going to behave yourself?"  


Asuka looked at her, her blue eyes soft and her drug induced mind clouded. She managed a nod to the woman.   


"Okay I'll let your hands go, but you promise me, you'll stay in that bed." Asuka nodded again. Once her hand was free, she reached across the beds and grabbed Shinji's hand.  


Before the nurse went to leave the room, Asuka called out to her....

  
  


"Call Ryouji Kaji.... or Katsuragi Misato.... they'll worry....." her words slurred from one to the next as she drifted into a drug induced sleep. 

  
  


---  


After his friendly visit with Yui, Jinnai stalked back into his apartment.   
  
Jinnai: Strange..... I know Katsuragi's at work but I don't hear those two idiots fighting tonight.....  


Not caring to wonder about it, Jinnai went to sleep in his living room. Tomorrow, his new semester in school starts.......

  
  
  
  


---

Kaji: Hello? Eh? Understood. I'm on my way. Bye.  


*Goes to the hospital*

  
  


Kaji: Konbanwa, I'm Ryouji Kaji. Are Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryuu here?

  
  


The nurse looks up at the young stranger and blushes, sitting straight up in her seat.  


"Ohh.. umm.. yes they are.. sir.. I mean.. *AHEM* What I mean to say is that the young girl who was brought in had to be sedated. She couldn't keep herself away from the boy and we had to tie her down to the bed. She's doing fine, but I'm afraid the boy has a minor case of pneumonia, and it seems to be going up."  


Kaji smirked for a moment at the young nurse but then set it aside, having a thought of Misato watching over him pop into his brain.  


"Ahh I see.. figures that they'd have her pinned.. do you think the boy will pull through?"  


"Hard to say really.. but.. if you do need some emotional support for your son.. I could always let you call me up and we could have dinner some time.. *wink*"  


Kaji stood up straight and brushing off his shirt with a sigh.  


"One thing must be made clear, miss.."  


He leaned forward, staring her dead in the eyes with a scary glance.  


"The boy is not my son.."  


She blinked awkwardly as a sweatdrop formed atop her head. Kaji, however, stood straight again and was pointed down the right hallway by reception.  


"I am also not available.. sorry, but my heart belongs to another.. and if I am not mistaken, I take this hallway to room 239, correct?"  


"Umm.. yeah.."  


"Good"  


Kaji walked away slowly to find his way into the double occupancy room. The nurse however leaned over her desk and watched as he walked away, stunned and confused by the heart throb.  


"It was too good to be true.. -huff-"

  
  


---

Kaji knocks softly on the door to the hospital room. Not hearing any response, he slowly opens it and walks in to see Asuka holding Shinji's hand while tied down to the bed.  


::Hehehe...Kind of ironic that Asuka would be the one to be tied down to the bed...:: he thought to himself.  


Shinji stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.  


"Well, I guess I'll sit and keep an eye on the two of them for a few minutes before checking on Katsuragi..."

  
  


Eventually, Asuka slowly opened one eye, then the other...  


"Ughhhhhhnnnnn....." she moaned as she let the light slowly into her eyes, and slowly it registered in her brain.  


Her mind was cloudy and foggy from the drugs. She had been drifting in and out of conscious thought for the past few hours. As her eyes adjusted to the room, her mind slowly followed. She automatically looked across her bed. Shinji was still sitting there, apparently he hadn't moved. His hand was still in hers. She tried to move, and then realized she was still attached to the bed. Taking her free hand, she unstrapped the other hand and sat up, slowly.  
Feeling very dizzy, she lowered her head into her hands. Her hair was sticking to her body as she sat up. The rain and sweat caused it to do so.   


She looked through her fingers, noticing a figure in the corner of the room. Before her mind had a chance to register who it was she spoke.  


"I'm sorry.... I know I wasn't supposed to take the restraints off my other hand......."

  
  


Finally her mind registered......  


"Kaji-kun!!" 

  
  


"Ah, well, good morning to you too, Asuka."  


He walks over to the bed.  


"Umm....would you mind explaining a bit about this to me... or do I already know what's going on?"

  
  


"This crazy baka was missing for hours, and I went to find him, since Misato was prolly too busy elsewhere.... I couldn't find him anywhere in the city and when I got back, he was at the gate to the apartment building....." she continued to explain the story to him.   
  


As she did she reached down and undid the leather straps that restrained her feet to the bed. Stumbling off the bed and falling to the floor, she made her way over to Kaji and hugged him.  


"And now you're here, so everything is sooooo much better."   


She stood on her tiptoes to try and kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head away and she toppled to the floor once more....  


"Stupid tranquilizers...." she mumbled under her breath. 

  
  


"Well, now that I know you two are just fine for the moment, I'd best find Katsuragi and let her know you're ok. I'll leave you here to keep an eye on Shinji and make sure he's doing well until someone else gets here, Ok?  


He then pats Asuka on the back and starts to leave.

  
  


Kaji left the room with not even a backwards glance towards Asuka.... she crumpled up onto the floor...  


Crawling back over to her bed she climbed back into it, and over onto Shinji's bed. She curled up next to him, and while placing her head onto his stomach, passed out as the drug continued to take it's toll on her system. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
